


Not Exactly a Win-Win Situation

by Ettophe (Alesyira)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Bi-Gender Relationships, Bondage, Double Penetration, Hermaphrodites, Hope you enjoy, I have no shame, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Violence, Voyeurism, You Have Been Warned, i know i did lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alesyira/pseuds/Ettophe
Summary: Twisted fic for your enjoyment. Expansion from the original one-shot 'Not Exactly a Win-Win Situation' (2008).Naraku likes to take what does not belong to him.Sometimes a girl has got to work with what she's been given to make the best of a bad situation.Kagome is no exception, and she's given quite 'a lot' to work with.(listed codes are chosen due to content I have written that may not be posted yet)(cross-post from AFF)  (more tags to be added)
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha/Original Male Character(s), Higurashi Kagome/Naraku, Higurashi Kagome/Original Male Character(s), Naraku (InuYasha)/Original Female Character(s), Naraku (InuYasha)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. The Darkness

_Regret_.

He had plenty of time to contemplate the concept as he floated in the darkness. Incorporeal and a mere wisp of his former self, he lingered on memories of times long past and how things could have differed.

This creature... this _abyss_ that had consumed him was darker than anything he knew could exist. It seethed in a roiling hatred, overwhelming in its black intentions. It found twisted joy in its poisonous malice, and seemed to be happiest when all else was miserable.

It had been an overly warm evening, this last memory he held close in his sadness. 

He lounged in the middle of cavernous room, leaning nude along a line of large pillows. There was a subtle breeze drifting through the tall white pillars spaced around the cavernous room, but the candles and torches barely wavered. The scent of spice and honey curled thickly through the air, and he savored the aroma with half-closed eyes as he leisurely brushed his pale golden hair behind a tanned shoulder. 

One of the temple maidens had offered herself that afternoon, and she rocked sensuously over his lap. He watched the curve of her back as she shuddered over him, taking her pleasure on his engorged snake-like shaft. It moved quickly within her, sliding deep within her depths like a prehensile limb, seeking out points of pleasure that made her twitch and gasp. He knew well the bodies of each maiden that served him, and he brought her to a quick release as she cried out softly and collapsed against his relaxed form, shuddering in pleasure. She recovered after a few moments and kissed his cheek, whispering her thanks as he replied in kind with a soft kiss on her forehead. She extricated herself from his cock and bowed before retreating to a connecting chamber.

Another of the temple maidens approached him with her gaze downcast and knelt at his side. She murmured quietly to inform him of visitors that had arrived, and he nodded consent that they could approach. His shaft stiffened and became rigid, more like a human's so as to appear less intimidating to strangers, and he stroked around the base of it with firm presses of his fingertips to encourage the release of a honey-sweet slick fluid. 

He rubbed his slippery fingertips together and ran them enticingly along his length as he watched the people entering his temple. As usual, they approached him hesitantly but unclothed.

There were four visitors in attendance: two strangers and two villagers he vaguely recognized. The strangers had likely heard rumors about him and were curious, but the villagers were a married couple that had come to plead for his help. 

His attendant told him that one of the strangers, a male, had entered the temple earlier wearing elaborate foreign robes. He was quite beautiful, with an exotic face and very long, wavy dark hair, but the sharp gaze and harsh smile was unsettling in a way that he wouldn't think about for a long time.

There was an order that would provide optimal results for the group that had presented themselves to him that evening. He beckoned the female stranger forward first, and she knelt before him, blushing as he idly stroked a hand along his erect shaft, spreading the slick fluid up his length.

He leaned forward to ask her purpose, then gently took her hand to bring her closer once she had confirmed what she wished to do. He helped her to lie against a soft fluff of pillow and spread her to his gaze.

He tasted her first, using his tongue to tease and drag sighs and moans from her throat, tickling the skin of her thighs with his fingertips as she writhed beneath his attentions.

The three remaining visitors watched as he pleasured her, sipping her energies as she shuddered in release from his touches. The arousal in the room grew thick before he had even penetrated her.

When she finally begged that he fill her, he touched the head of his honey-slicked cock to her dripping entrance and pushed it gently within her. She cried out as he thrust carefully within her to bring her just to the edge of climax and nudged her over into several small orgasms. She was nearly incoherent with pleasure before he pushed her over the edge one final time, and she came so hard the room briefly lit up with the energy she released. 

He eased her body back into a more normal state and kissed her gently in thanks for the gift she had given him. Someone came and helped her up to walk her from the room, and she looked back at him in a daze as he gestured to the married couple to join him. He heard her whispering question to the person walking her out, "Can I come back tomorrow?"

The married couple was a simpler affair than the two strangers in one way, but more difficult in another. He arranged the female on her back, lying supported mostly by a slightly elevated platform. He directed her husband to kneel between her parted knees, a foot away from her. He knelt between them and quietly explained what would happen. The couple had heard from others he had helped, and had seen the final results first-hand: decades of generations of children from couples that had not been able to easily conceive on their own. 

Although he was assuredly male in regards to his internal reproductive parts, he generally used some of the magic he collected from his visitors to give himself an androgynous form. Having both sets of external organs helped him to quickly accommodate any gender of visitors that came to his temple. 

He leaned over her and angled himself at her entrance as her husband guided his own shaft as he had been directed. The female was already dripping wet from the excitement of watching the interaction with his last visitor, and her husband would be surprised to find the entrance meant for his member to already be equally as wet with a natural lubrication his body created for these activities. 

As the husband pushed his length within him, he echoed the strength and depth of each thrust into the wife, using an intimate mental connection with the couple to sense their mood and the rising levels of their passion. Their joy at the coupling passed through this subtle connection to each of the participants, driving their excitement higher and higher.

This couple was incredibly eager and took very little time to reach climax. It was pleasant enough, and he took some enjoyment from bringing them the promise of new life, but he carefully tuned out this rising passion as it bounced between the two humans, focused carefully on the moment that rapidly approached. The tension finally snapped as the wife came, forcing her spouse into sudden completion. As the husband's member spurted hot fluids within his body, he laced it with excess magic drawn from the married couple's gift and passed it immediately on to the wife, still writhing in her peak of passion as she experienced her release magnified to such greater heights by her husband's.

Lately, he'd felt a little melancholy during this ritual.

Something fundamental was missing. He had no children of his own, but didn't feel the lack of them. He had no urge to procreate yet, but perhaps it wasn't the lack of children that made him feel odd. 

When he extricated himself from the couple, they immediately joined together for another round, full of life and lust for one another and excitement for the new step forward they had taken together in life. He leaned back and watched them couple for a moment, contemplating what it might mean to have something like that: a joy of life and such love between two beings. 

He then turned his gaze to the last waiting visitor. The last visitor did not wait to be beckoned forward. The male stranger strode toward him with purpose, immediately kneeling down to crouch over his own reclining form. 

"I want this. I want what you do."

This seemed like a normal expression of desire, similar to what he had heard in the past. The married couple beside him cried out their release as he reached up to run his fingers through the glossy black strands of hair that had draped down to tickle the bare skin of his chest. It was so different from his own pale hair. 

He nodded his agreement to the request and was a little taken aback by the dark smile of amusement that slid across the stranger's face. Already fully erect, the stranger knelt between his knees and pulled his legs apart to expose the wet folds hidden just below the base of his erect cock. "Fascinating." 

The stranger eagerly plunged himself into that dark passage as deeply as he could manage and shuddered in a brief moment of pleasure. 

He heard the couple begin to rise and repeat their thanks over and over as they walked away, hand in hand, and he nodded to them in acknowledgement. 

The stranger held still, buried deep within the warm, wet folds and watched his face in silence. A moment passed before the stranger leaned upon one arm and grasped his erect shaft with a free hand, squeezing it roughly and giving it a firm stroke. "You appear aroused, yet this doesn't please you?"

He shrugged, "Normally, I bring my visitors pleasure in exchange for their gifts."

The stranger thrust once with him again and looked thoughtful for a moment. "What would bring _you_ pleasure?"

This was a new question. Not even those he trusted to remain close had ever asked what he _wanted_ ; they had just offered themselves to him to do with as he pleased, and he had only worked toward that burst of energy they would gift at climax. To find his own release like that with his visitors... it had never truly crossed his mind. This was primarily due to the fact that most of his visitors were female, and to seek such a release would undoubtedly lead to offspring he had no desire to make.

The intimate connection with the stranger gave him a glimpse into hidden thoughts and feelings. This foreign male was hungry for what was to come and eager to proceed, but irritated and bordering on anger that he wasn't having any noticeable effect. There were no more visitors for the evening, and this stranger seemed weirdly eager to please. 

"Very well. You must have your pleasure first, and then I shall show you how I might find my own." The stranger grinned wickedly in response, exposing a new level of dark anticipation. He could read between the lines of that expression, and it was especially clear with their intimate connection. _'This one likes causing pain.'_

The stranger pulled his hips forward into a slightly different angle, and then plunged deep and hard within him, slamming their hips together with complete abandon. He could sense the stranger's excitement building in a strange way, and _not entirely_ related to the looming orgasm. The dark male came with a shudder and a grin, then looked down at him in challenge and thrust casually within, showing continued readiness for more.

His body quickly absorbed the stranger's spent fluids to convert to energy, and he fed a small amount of magic from the stranger's gift at climax toward the base of his spine, extending the bones and flesh into a short phallus-like tail that curved upwards toward the stranger's own exposed entrance. There were many sensory endings in this portion of his body, normally tucked safely away within himself. This unassuming extension was what he would use to trigger his release of reproductive fluids should he copulate with an appropriate female partner. "Do you like pain, stranger?"

The male hovering above him smirked. "Normally, I like to cause pain in others, in exchange for the gift of their screams and tears."

He could sense the stranger wanted something quite badly. Perhaps to be tested in his own ability to tolerate pain, perhaps to see what level of pleasure could be had in this strange coupling.

The stranger didn't even flinch when the tail extension touched his rear entrance, merely relaxed marginally to allow him to press the tip inside. Normally he would have prepared such an intrusion with some form of lubrication, but he felt this encounter needed some element of discomfort for the stranger.

His eyes slid shut in pleasure as the sensation of the stranger's squeezing flesh enveloped that small portion of himself. He felt his reproductive glands awaken within him, connecting long-neglected portions of his body and preparing for his eventual release. The vaguely pleasant sensation in his cock grew exponentially into full awareness of pressure and friction as the nerve endings awoke, and he shifted his hips to feel the head of his cock rub against the skin of the stranger's abdomen. He had nearly forgotten how sensitive his flesh could be under these circumstances. 

He opened his eyes and stared up at the stranger hovering over him, a slight gleam of challenge in his gaze. He acquiesced and forced the entire dry length to press fully inside the stranger's ass, and in turn the stranger withdrew and thrust deeply within him, stroking his erect and now-aching shaft with that free hand in time with the thrusts. 

He matched the motions of his lengthening 'tail' with the stranger's thrusts and strokes, forcing more and more of the newly-exposed sensitive nerve endings within that warm, tight sheath. 

The dual friction was intense. The pleasure grew, and soon the stranger pounded into him with great force and intensity, clutching his hips with a steel-like grip. He could feel the stranger's excitement mounting as they both drew close to climax. The stranger grew heavier upon him as they strained toward the looming release, and then the stranger came again with a strangled grunt and tightened around the tail-like phallus buried deep within. 

He was lost to the wash of pleasure that rocked through him. The stranger's gift of magic as he came, the squeezing throb around the sensitive skin, the stranger's hand stroking hard along his shaft... he shuddered hard as pale, thick fluid erupted from his cock and splashed across their skin. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. 

The stranger released the grip on his shaft and idly ran a finger through the liquids on his chest, licking it clean before leaning forward to rub the side of the stranger's face against his own. 

He couldn't remember _ever_ experiencing that strong of a release...

He couldn't catch his breath. 

The stranger seemed to be getting heavier, and thrust within him lazily as the growing weight pressed him into the cushions. "That was quite nice. I would like to do that again." His still-erect shaft was trapped, flattened between their stomachs.

The stranger squeezed internal muscles up his tail-like shaft still buried deep within, impossibly stroking the highly sensitive skin with motions like unseen fingertips. The stranger leaned into him harder, thrusting himself within the passage still wet and ready for anything. Their chests rubbed together with the stranger's renewed motions, smearing the spent fluids between them. His cock was unexpectedly being tugged on by something warm and wet, like a mouth had just formed in the non-existent space between their bodies and wrapped plump lips around the shaft, sucking with soft strength. His eyes shuttered against the intense pleasure.

The stranger wrapped strong arms around him and fucked him hard, clenching and caressing the sensory organ with internal muscles that _definitely_ didn't belong to a human, determined to bring him to a second release. He was in a high state of pleasure but also a growing state of alarm. Breathing wasn't an absolute necessity, but the intake of air allowed him to taste pheromones in the air and get a better feeling of his surroundings. 

He couldn't catch his breath.

He could sense the mounting pleasure and anticipation in the stranger as he drove them toward another release, but he could also sense a looming impression of pending victory. 

He was so close. 

_They_ were so close.

One more moment, just one more... 

Shadows fell across his sight. Shapeless things in various shades of purple and brown loomed above them when he managed to focus on the disturbance. The stranger reached his peak again with a cry of pleasure, and he couldn't help but follow suit. The hidden, warm wetness wrapped around his shaft pulled hard on him with a sucking sensation as he released his seed again, and it seemed to be... 

he seemed to be... 

The pulling pressure expanded to surround his torso. 

The hidden mouth continued to suck relentlessly, running a rough, textured tongue across a sensitive line along the length of his shaft. He shuddered in pleasure, clenching his fingers into the flesh and hair of the stranger pressing heavily into him. Something else was drawing against his sensitive nerve endings in his tail. 

The looming purple and brown shapes curled around the pair and began to block out the remaining illumination from the room. They hugged him tightly to the stranger's body. 

He couldn't find his breath.

The warm wetness spread across him and surrounded him like a pulsing mass as the stranger began to thrust within him again. 

Something in the wetness burned his skin, sizzling in the dark as the stranger enjoyed his pleasure. His ability to feel became hazy. He could easily pick up the stranger's continuing ecstasy as his own faded into an echo of itself. 

The stranger came again. 

_Triumph_. 

**_Darkness_**.

The faint echo of a familiar, feminine scream. And then another. And another...

This memory of how he had been tricked into his pleasure and consumed by the darkness... it was a terrible memory. He reflected on it often, wondering how it could have gone differently. 

His magic stirred. His body was gone now, yet he still remained. The temple maidens... his priestess... what had happened to them? Were those their screams of horror at his demise, or had they been consumed as well by the monster?

* * *

There was a fleeting tug on his spirit, almost accidental in nature. When it happened again, it was definitely stronger but still without focus. He felt a strange mix of emotions, despair and hopelessness, lust and greed, impatience and triumph. He knew not all of these feelings were his, that the monster that had consumed him must have stumbled upon a way to use his magic.

 _"I want this. I want what you do."_ He remembered this, and realized it made a different kind of sense, now.

The excitement and lust grew quickly, far too quickly... he couldn't even brace himself for what he knew would inevitably happen.

There was a new rush of magic: strong, joyous, exulting... but it was only from the monster's side of the encounter. The echo of magic from the monster's victim was a lovely, strong pulse of power that rippled around his spirit and tickled what remained of his senses... and then the victim died. He or she didn't stand a chance against the great influx of his magic that blossomed at climax unless certain precautions were taken. The partner had to be carefully linked to his magics through their own pleasure before the end could be safely reached. At least, that's how he understood it... he had always been very careful with his supplicants, with the exception of his final visitor. 

The stranger. A monster.

As that light faded from the victim's death, chaos within the darkness erupted. Agonizing pain ripped across his spirit, and as he faded back into the void, he could only imagine what suffering the monster was experiencing. He hoped it was beyond compare.

In the darkness, he occupied himself by drifting through vague memories of his past and marveling at how much of his consciousness he had retained after being consumed by the abyss. 

Was this monster some kind of purgatory? Some walking form of hell, where he would remain partially aware and able to suffer eternally for some past transgression? 

Maybe he had been too greedy ... not selfless enough for his visitors. 

They had trusted and revered him. Maybe this was his punishment for his failure to protect them against the monster who caught him at an unguarded moment.

He would probably never know.


	2. A Messy Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this chapter needs quite a bit more work but it's mostly done.)

He was excited to play with his new magic. He needed time to fully absorb his last victim’s power before it could be used, however, so he had some time to waste. Something in this temple actively pushed his libido to unexpected heights. 

Once he had absorbed the fascinating male, most of the attendants had immediately fled, but a few reckless souls had attacked him outright. Those few scantily-clad females were such fragile little beings. 

He played with one, taking his time with her while the others tried to kill him with sticks and a knife. He felt his body changing as it absorbed the male’s power, so he snagged two of his attackers with extensions and impaled the knife-wielding third through the gut, ensuring a drawn-out death and less struggling from the remaining girls. 

He probably only needed one of the females to fulfill his needs of the moment, but he was right to keep a few as backup as he accidentally killed the first in his excitement. _So fragile!_

He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this strong of an arousal. He was more careful with the second victim, holding back his strength and thrill as he slid within her. These females were so strange and delicious, conditioned for sex and quick to orgasm, yet their anger at his trespass had them enraged. Fucking this female was so tantalizing as she scratched and bit and moaned and encouraged him to go faster even as she cried out for the loss of her temple sisters. He had her three times in quick succession before she had stopped crying. He left her lying in a daze in the corner, feeling that perhaps a witness or two would keep things interesting. 

The other girl started screaming at him more in anger than lust when he started on her, so he tried something new and shoved one of his extensions in her mouth. He grinned as her shrieks were muffled by the thick flesh, and when he slid himself within her she choked on a moan. So fragile, yet these girls had been conditioned for so much sex that they couldn’t help themselves. He would need to retreat soon to allow his body time to incorporate the new powers he had accumulated, so he was quick and rough with this last morsel. He laughed as she screamed her orgasm around the thick mass of flesh pumping into the back of her throat, then filled her with his shuddering release. 

He smacked her on the ass once he let her down to collect her dazed but living friend, and the two fled the temple. 

He cloaked himself into a corner of the building, drawing a shadowy barrier around his form as he loosened his structure and carefully reformed his body. The strange aphrodisiac that permeated the temple still nagged at his senses, causing his body to suffer a state of semi-arousal for his entire restructuring process. He briefly wondered if it would affect his final results. 

* * *

_‘Hmm, that’s new.’_

He looked down in amusement at his new addition, stroking it thoughtfully. His body tingled with anticipation of something, and the drive to fuck pressed him to leave his barrier and find someone to sate his desires. 

Ah, he was in luck. He almost laughed at the perfect situation. 

One of the females that had previously fled from his carnage had brought a retinue of fighters to seek vengeance for their “deity”, and were waiting for him to emerge with spears and short swords. 

He dispatched the fighters easily enough, but the girl he saved for last. She struggled against his grasp as she stared up into his handsome face, horrified by the carnage surrounding her. He was throbbing hard and ready to take this woman, but he had already had quick, fast and rough with the others and thought he might take his time with this one. 

She was in quite a state of distress and didn’t fight him as he moved her to kneel. He grasped the back of her head to guide her lips to his new, second erect shaft and pulled her forward, sliding his length into her mouth. Teeth scraped delightfully across his flesh as he pressed the head of his cock down her throat, wondering if she was so lost in her mind that she wouldn’t even gag. She did, and he was a little disappointed. But then she reached up to his thighs to grasp at his legs and unexpectedly _sucked._

“Yes...” he hissed in delight. He shivered and nearly came from the sudden rush of sensation as her tongue slid along the length of cock. 

The urge to fill her consumed his mind, and he dragged her up his body to plunge his two aching shafts deep inside her. She screamed, but whether it was pain or pleasure he couldn’t have known or cared. His extensions easily pulled her body onto his thrusts as he pulled her face toward his own, driven by some strange need to kiss the female as shivers of magic began to drain from her quivering body to the point they were connected. 

He couldn’t see what she was doing with her hands, but she wasn’t just a temple maiden, she was the head priestess of the temple, and she was using his distraction to draw together a close-range attack of her magic. She slammed her hands together onto either side of his face, electricity crackling between her fingertips. The magic puffed out into harmless sparkles around his skin and he laughed before finally mashing his lips to hers. 

His orgasm shot through him instantly, and he clutched the woman to his body, shuddering his release. She writhed and screamed in sudden agony as her orgasm was forced from her body through the connection they had, unwillingly gifting him with portions of her magic. He swept his tongue into the female’s mouth as she gasped in pain, sliding himself within her as excitement faded. 

‘So sweet, delicious...’ he tasted again, fascinated by the strange flavor of her mouth. The girl convulsed in his arms suddenly, and his intimate connection provided him a direct link to the suddenly overwhelming pain that ripped through her from hips to heart. Blood gushed from her gaping lips and splashed across his face as her body split asunder, spilling intestines and muck across his front. The pain was indescribable as the female died, still impaled on his length, and he vomited violently before passing out in the mess. 

Some time later, he managed to rouse himself from his stupor to discover he hadn’t been conveniently killed during a moment of weakness. He was surprised at an unexpected development: strange new armor plating now covered his body and had fused with his skin. His eyebrows rose as he examined himself in the fading light of afternoon. He couldn’t pierce it with his claws, and there were no obvious gaps at joints where he might be susceptible to attack. 

His mind quickly put together what might have happened, and then he shifted gears into planning his next steps...


	3. Not Exactly Win-Win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the original one-shot with some edits to make it work with a longer storyline

The crunch of grass underfoot. The whoosh of air as it ripped in and out of her chest. The glisten of tears shed in desperation and frustration.

No help. No escape. _'I'm not giving up yet!'_

She darted sideways around a tree and narrowly missed a low-hanging branch. She could hear him closing in behind her.

She stumbled on a twisted root, but her panic fueled her speed and she continued to run.

"Little miko~"

She gritted her teeth in anger at the taunting call. She tripped again in her haste to change direction, only this time her foot didn't immediately come free. It was her momentum that brought her down, but something else entirely that kept her from running once more. "The chase certainly added a little something," Naraku murmured as he eyed her panicked expression.

The tentacle that had tripped her wound tightly around her ankle, and her hands clenched into the dirt and twigs beneath her as she stared, wide-eyed up into his confident expression. "Y-you won't get away with it! They'll rescue me-"

"Get away with what?" he cooed. "It's not as though I've set out to slay the precious little reincarnation..."

She blinked in confusion. "I... don't have any shards..." she muttered.

"I know this." His gaze slid away from her as he glanced around at the woods.

"You won't be able to find them, either. I -"

"Such is a game for another day," he interrupted. He turned and walked through the woods, dragging the now-struggling girl behind him.

She rolled and twisted to grab hold of anything that might be used to free herself. A jutting root anchored her to the forest floor as it bit into the palms of her hands, but her grip slipped in momentary shock as a second tentacle wrapped around the knee of her free leg and jerked her sideways. Her fingers found a length of branch and she clutched it in relief, feeling her holy powers surge from her hands to charge the wood. She reared back and swung her arm to strike, but her attack went awry as she was picked up by her legs and tossed over a low tree branch. The impact to her stomach knocked the breath from her lungs, and as she gasped to regain her air she realized with dazed disappointment that her procured weapon had slipped from her fingers.

Strange, writhing brown things snapped up from the dirt below her; some wrapped around her shoulders and arms to hold her torso level with the branch at her hips, others took hold of her ankles to keep her feet near the ground. She tried to hold her knees together as her ankles were tugged some distance apart, but the binding extensions of earth moved up her calves and held them apart.

"Let's dispense with pleasantries," he murmured and stepped around the trussed girl to come into sight. "Today I shall have something I've wanted for some time."

Kagome almost asked what he meant, but she quickly realized his intentions as his armor fell to the ground below with a dull thud. "I absorbed a remarkable creature some time ago that gifted me with a great deal of protection at the expense of a minor, temporary weakness." Without untying his sash, he shrugged open his robe and allowed it to slip from his shoulders, revealing the cut musculature of his humanoid shape. Kagome's face flamed red in temporary embarrassment before anger and trepidation took its place. Furious energy helped her jerk a hand free from its binding and she took a swing at her captor.

He caught her fist in his palm and smiled down her. The earthy vines stretched out to slither around her forearm once more, but before it tugged her hand back down, he gently caressed her wrist with his fingertips and kissed the skin of her knuckles. Kagome stared at her enemy, taken aback by the tenderness of the gesture. His gaze burned into hers as his fingers plucked at the knot of his sash and it quickly fell apart, falling to the grass in a heap with his robe.

Kagome couldn't help but look; it was a morbid curiosity for what fate held for her. She felt a detached sense of relief at the sight of the strange violet plating that covered his groin. He knelt and brought his face into her line of sight so that she could see his amused grin. "You look relieved, little miko. Do you perhaps think I am incapable of the actions I have in mind?"

He watched in satisfaction as her fear returned and she opened her mouth to shout once more for help. A bird started from its branch and flew away with a series of irritated chirps, but her shouts could only travel as far as the barrier he'd created upon finding her, alone, in the woods. He maintained his patient position before her as she struggled against her bindings. He watched impassively as her hands flared with bursts of magic that could eat away at her binds, but they would merely reform nearly as fast as they had been destroyed. "You should not tire yourself in such a manner. This meeting is for our mutual benefit."

"Mutual, my ass! Let me go, you bastard!" She struggled and tried to kick her legs, but the bindings held tight as she grew winded. _'Where are the evil taunts? The mind games... Something up his sleeve to break my spirit?_ ' His silent patience struck her as out of place. She squeaked in surprise as something unexpectedly brushed the back of her knees. She tore her gaze away from his unnaturally handsome face to look under the wide branch at her legs. Another of the earthy brown things extending from the dirt below her tickled along her thigh before creeping up toward her nether regions, and suddenly terrified, she clenched her teeth to brace for the awful penetration that was sure to follow.

The thick length crept across her underwear and flipped her skirt up onto her back before sliding sensually across the soft flesh of her rear end, stroking slowly over the indentation that marked her hidden entrances before sliding away once more, and Kagome relaxed a tiny degree as it retreated to the ground below. Naraku chuckled quietly before standing, and she realized he must have done that purposely to test her reaction.

He ignored her angry scowl as he took his time walking around the branch to view her from behind. A strange cloth hid her assets from his gaze, and he reached out with both hands to trail his fingertips across the covered flesh of her rear end. 

"You can't do this to me!" she protested loudly with hard kicks of her bound feet. He slid his fingertips under the edge of the fabric and tugged slightly, marveling at its elastic quality as it snapped lightly back into place. He ran a finger down the center of her bottom against the soft fabric, circling the soft mound of flesh at the juncture of her thighs. She gasped and jerked against her bonds again, but it served only to wiggle her flesh enticingly, and he had a hard time holding back a groan of desire.

He quickly tired of teasing her clothed flesh with his fingers, so he extended his claws and reached up her back to hook them under the neckline of her shirt. With a slow, careful drag of his curled fingers, he easily sliced through every scrap of fabric from her neck to her rear. She continued to voice her protests and struggle as he took his time parting the cut clothes to bear her to his gaze, but as the minutes ticked by and he finally tugged the scraps of her underwear apart, her struggles had mostly been replaced with verbal protests.

"I'm sure you are curious about my previously mentioned weakness, am I right?" Kagome stilled at his reminder, and her angry shouts and curses trailed off in expectation. "You see, this armor," he tapped a claw on a small section that still held a small trace of the previously solid plating, "it needs a very specific energy to reform after it had been damaged, and it apparently only lasts for a few lunar cycles before more energy is required to restore it."

He knelt so that she could clearly see the plating lose its opacity. He could feel his arousal grow and press against the covering that bulged outward as it began to soften. "I am incapable of producing this particular energy... and therefore I require your aid." He knew that as the last vestiges of power faded from the armor, the skin would break open and allow him to sate his desire for the miko, but she was already bare to him, and the temptation was great to just slice through the covering to free himself and plunge into her... But in order to harvest the greatest energy possible from this highly forbidden and long-awaited tryst, he needed to take his time and prepare her for the exchange.

Her struggles began anew as his fingers trailed up her thighs and found the soft skin of her nether region. "Please don't do this," she begged as he toyed with the soft petals. "I've never done-"

"It matters not," he cut her off, gently spreading the folds to expose the small bundle of nerves hidden within. He carefully stroked a fingertip across the spot and spoke over the gasp she couldn't contain. "I'm sure you have doubts as to how this," he paused to lean forward and run his tongue across the tender, sensitive flesh he'd exposed, coating it with saliva, "might benefit you." She jerked and sucked in a breath of air as he teased the slicked flesh with his fingertip.

"You see, I've come to the understanding that acts of this manner can sometimes bring such a release to a miko that it can unlock restraint over the holy energies, giving a new level of strength and ability." Kagome's face burned with embarrassment as he nuzzled his face against her folds. "And, as I'm quite sure you've never participated in such activities, I'll be able to see how great of an improvement you'll find at the culmination of our activities this day."

She caught sight of motion in the corner of her eye and turned her attention toward the violet skin that barely contained his groin. The covering had thinned to a near-transparency, and as his cock twitched within, she could clearly see a second shaft just above the first. Her throat dried and she nearly shook in frightened anticipation, but she managed to ask, "Why would you do anything that could make me stronger?" The end of her question culminated in a shout as he thrust his slender tongue within her tight passage and fingered her button of nerves. The membrane covering his groin could no longer take the strain and burst open to reveal his two erect shafts. Both were long and somewhat thin in girth, but about two inches before the slightly pointed tips, the skin hung loosely from the shafts, giving Kagome the impression that they wouldn't be small for long.

Naraku withdrew his tongue after another stroke to answer her question. "I gain my armor, of course, so it is somewhat a fair trade." A thick, clear gel dripped from the ruptured pocket as well as the two shafts, and he collected a generous amount in his hand. It had a honey sweet scent that Kagome could barely detect, and it chilled as it came into contact with her skin. "You'll have easier battles with anything that happens your way," he paused to appreciate the small sounds she made as he fingered the cool gel over the hidden bundle of nerves, "but you'll have no direct advantage over me." She shuddered as his fingers slipped through her folds, spreading more of the cool substance as he patiently teased her entrance.

Within moments the chill began to sting against the sensitive skin within her folds, and she squirmed in discomfort. He slowly pressed a heavily coated finger into her tight sheath and Naraku grinned at her broken moan. Her passage clenched enticingly around the digit, spiking his desire to bury himself within her. He worked his thumb along her clit as he pumped the finger, and soon the scent of her arousal curled through the air.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as he worked to prepare her for his intentions. The gel coated for easier penetration, but instead of the cool she'd expected, within her core it burned with a sharp intensity without the stroking friction of his digit. What made it even worse was the agonizing slowness of the shallow pumps... A tiny voice in her head chimed in with the suggestion of asking him to go faster, but she did not wish to encourage him.

She stubbornly clamped her mouth shut in an attempt to remain silent, but it was impossible to hide every noise she made. With or without the delightful whimpers and gasps, he knew she had found pleasure from his touch. His free hand gathered a generous collection of the cool substance to prepare her puckered hole as well, for his patience was quickly fading.

A string of curses echoed through her head as he touched more of that damnable burning crap to her rear end, and while she knew it could do no good, she did her very best to avoid the finger that was sure to invade the passage. She choked on a moan as he distracted her with another finger in her velvety sheath, thrusting clear up to his knuckles. By the time he withdrew to thrust them again, she realized he'd already slipped his other finger within the tight ring of muscles.

The burning sensation came with every withdrawal of his fingers, and all too soon, he pulled them from her completely. The reaction within was instant, and tears gathered as it bordered on painful. She was helpless to stop what he had planned, and a large portion of her mind said that as long as it made the burn go away... she would survive the day and perhaps gain something from this positively sinful tryst with the enemy.

She clenched her inner muscles in hope of relieving the unnatural fire within her, but it did nothing to help. His hands were warm as they slid across her hips, and as the earthen appendages tugged her knees farther apart she could feel the heat from his body stepping close.

Her tears pleased him greatly, but he misunderstood them as a sign of her hopelessness and not of pain. "Do not fret, little miko," he cooed. "I guarantee that you will enjoy this thoroughly." He touched the tips of his erections to her prepared entrances and closed his eyes in bliss, savoring the sweet moment. Her body writhed minutely within her binds, and he suffered the temptation no longer. His arousals throbbed with need as he pressed forward slightly, and the tips slid through the slick gel to ease within her untried entrances.

Kagome bit back the noises threatening to spill from her throat. She was no stranger to the occasional sexual fantasies as she'd grown into adulthood, but she'd never once thought she would have her "first" at the hands of her arch-nemesis, nor did she ever think she'd have to take *two* cocks before she'd had just one! His slow penetration eased the burn as he pressed the throbbing lengths farther, and she tried to relax her clenched muscles around the widening girths.

For him, it was as much torture as it was bliss, but he took his time to draw out the sweet agony. Naraku had a basic understanding of how the process worked, from both the impressions he'd picked up by absorbing the foreign youkai as well as the single time he'd used the process before. While he had gained enough energy for a partial charge at that time, the culmination of the act had also killed the girl he'd abducted. He specifically chose the miko this time based on knowledge he'd gained since then. He knew that as his desire grew, the shafts would swell in turn. If he wanted to harvest more energy, he'd have to take his time and not tear into her (no matter how much he would have enjoyed it). If he came before she did, it would result in a terrible form of negative energy, which would prove detrimental to his armor (as he'd discovered upon the death of the first girl).

His two shafts twitched and pulsed before sinking another inch within her, and her hips writhed in response. He took a deep breath to calm himself; it was already near-impossible to make any further progress!

"It burns-" she choked.

He dug his fingers into her hips. Surely she didn't think he'd change his plans because of a little virginal pain? He sighed and stilled his slow progress to give her a moment to adjust to his intrusion."It will pass soon."

"No- the damned stuff... burns!" She cried out and tried to jerk her hips to the side.

Naraku's eyebrow rose in bewilderment. "And?" He hadn't thought the slick substance would have a negative effect on her. In fact, the last girl had seemed to enjoy its unique properties (and he'd discovered it had a rather interesting taste.)

"So make it stop!" she ground out through clenched teeth. He stared down at her in dismay. He hated to feel confusion; it made him feel disgustingly inferior (not to mention it was killing his warm buzz of desire.) He scowled at her in annoyance and withdrew his aching erections from her tight passages, ignoring her gasp of pain. He'd finish this with her screaming her pleasure, regardless of any paltry aches she bitched about at first.

He teased her entrances with shallow penetration once more for another taste of the delicious self-torture as her hips writhed and tears fell from her eyes. His jaw clenched in determination and with an exhalation of pleasure, he flexed his hips forward in a strong surging thrust that shoved both his cocks within her completely.

Kagome couldn't contain the throaty moan as her flesh stretched around the foreign objects. The delicious friction and pressure chased away the heat of the unnatural burn; even the pain of being stretched to accommodate both shafts seemed to fade faster than expected. Her eyes widened in surprise at the tight sensation crawling down her spine.

His body shook in anticipation as the first tingles of magic rippled over his skin. He leaned over her back to taste the skin of her neck as his fingers slipped under the dangling scraps of her shirt to find her nipples.

He languidly plucked at her sensitive peaks as she whimpered beneath him. The burn had returned during his lengthy pause within her. "Please," she pleaded. "Make it stop..."

He smirked in triumph - he knew what she wanted... what she _needed_. "Like this?" he purred. He withdrew his cocks an inch and thrust within her, savoring the sweet friction that hugged his sensitive flesh.

"Yes," she hissed. The shafts within her throbbed and grew noticeably thicker and longer at her response. He withdrew himself and thrust hard once more, sending her into an unexpected orgasm.

"Mm, that's a good girl," he said, but his voice was muffled as pink and white light flashed over her vision. Her body temporarily lost feeling as strong magic blossomed within her, and she didn't even notice that he'd released her from the bindings until he'd pulled her away from the tree. She slumped over his arm and struggled to regain the feeling in her limbs as he knelt with her.

The surge of magic settled within her body, but she was dimly aware of the large portion that crept down her spine toward the point they were joined. _'He's leeching it through our connection?'_ she wondered.

His cocks were still buried deep within her, and they throbbed heavily to echo each involuntary contraction of her muscles in the aftermath of her intense orgasm. He used one hand to press her pelvis firmly against his as he positioned her on hands and knees before him. Still strangely weak-limbed, she fell away from him as soon as he released his grip. He chuckled darkly and caught her with ease, forcing himself within her depths once more. She cried out in a mixture of anguish and relief as he chased away the burn with his wretched cocks. 

The feeling in her limbs steadily returned as he teased her with a few careful thrusts, and the burn was held at bay by the constant friction of his engorged cocks. An ache deep within made itself known, and she realized he wasn't thrusting as deeply as he could. She steadied herself on her hands and knees as he fucked her slowly from behind, and then she met his next shallow penetration with a firm motion backwards to impale herself fully on his lengths and effectively quell the burn within.

Naraku choked back his glee and abandoned the previously careful pace he'd tried to stick to. She cried out in pain and pleasure as he roughly pounded into her from behind, his hips smacking loudly against the soft skin of her ass. His rapidly growing girths stretched her to her limit, and she quickly reached and fell over the precipice once more. The clench of her muscles at his heightened state of arousal was more than he could take, and so with a choked sound he met his peak. His cocks twitched and throbbed as he tensed and savored the sensation of his semen spilling forth in strong spurts.

Kagome sighed in relief when a sudden cold sensation extinguished most of the burn that had tormented her passages. As the heavy throbbing of his release tapered off, he spread his spent fluids along her walls with small, thoughtless motions of his hips, soothing away any remainder of the unnatural burn.

He pushed her onto her side and his cocks jerked free of her passages so suddenly that she sucked in a sound of displeasure. His hands found her thighs and he rotated her hips upwards so that she came to rest on her back in the dirt and grass. She felt an odd mixture of euphoric lethargy and frightened curiosity as she stared up into his hated, handsome face. Pale magenta energy shimmered around his entire body, and so surely he'd gotten what he'd come for and would release her now?

She drew herself up onto her elbows and placed a foot on the ground to carefully push away from him. He smiled at her intention and leaned toward her, "Not yet, little miko. There is more to have."

"No, no more! Let me go-"

He reached out and snagged her hips to drag her back to him, and fear and revulsion propelled her into action. She kicked out hard with one foot and snatched up the branch she'd dropped earlier. It charged instantly with the intense glow of her furious energy and she swung it at his head. He seemed eerily pleased as it impacted his skull with a dull crack and a reverberation of holy energy.

She gaped at him as he merely leaned forward and plucked the still-glowing branch from her stunned fingers and tossed it aside. "You see?" he grinned at her, "I fulfilled my end of the bargain, and now you must do the same." Lengths of manipulated earth rose up and entrapped her wrists to jerk them down to a spot just above her head.

"What are you talking about? You did nothing-"

"Ah, but I have never seen such a strong display of your powers with so little effort." His stacked erections twitched and bobbed as he leaned forward to trace his tongue along the soft skin of her breast.

She tried to arch away from his touch, voicing her disbelief. "My power did absolutely nothing!" She gasped as he drew a nipple into his mouth. "It... It was just a damned l-light show," she stammered.

He palmed her breasts as he rocked forward to nuzzle the valley between them. "Until I use this energy to reform my armor, your power is nullified." He shifted his knelt position closer to her and draped her bent legs over his hips. She kicked out with her feet and twisted away from him, but he sighed in annoyance and restrained her motions with more bindings around her hips and knees. "Truly, woman, must I keep tying you up?" His gaze burned with desire as he ran his fingertips over her soft folds.

"Now, behave," he said as he lifted her hips toward his, "and you might enjoy this more." The lower of his two shafts dipped into her still-slick folds, and without hesitation he thrust the engorged shaft within her passage. Each stroked rubbed the entire length of his upper shaft against her clit and she cried out at the unexpected pleasure rippling through her. His thrusts were deep, hard and fast as he slammed his thick shaft within her.

Her fingers grasped at nothing and her teeth clenched as the pressure of another release began to build within her belly. A warm mouth suddenly covered hers and an unexpected, unnaturally strong jolt of pleasure shot through her body straight to her core, bringing her straight to orgasm. He took advantage of her heaving breaths to languidly sweep his tongue into her mouth, and she dimly noted that his saliva had a sugary quality.

The earthen bindings released her and he pulled her up onto his lap to grind his hips hard into hers, savoring the arousing flutters of her walls along his shaft as she came down from her release. She shuddered as he kissed her hard, and the strange sweetness made her feel dizzy as she wondered at the surreal nature of the moment. It was so wrong, but the heat of his passion and the intense pleasure still echoing her entire body made everything seem so _right_.

More of the earthen appendages wrapped around her waist, hips and thighs to lift her from his lap. She broke the kiss and nearly protested the sudden removal of his stiff cock, but he merely shifted forward to align both of his throbbing members with her entrances. He gathered the remainder of the lubricating gel collected at the base of his shafts and quickly palmed it over his cocks, then guided the pointed tips as she was lowered onto them with an agonizing slow descent.

Sweat rolled down her back as her passages stretched painfully around the engorged shafts; the gel eased his penetration somewhat, but his newly increased size was almost too much for her to take. Naraku guided the earthen appendages to press her body into his lap and he tilted his hips to meet hers for the deepest penetration possible.

A strange vibration filled the air as his mouth met hers, and her body was lifted once again to allow another full stroke within her depths. In the back of her mind, Kagome wondered at the strange effect the act of kissing had on her body, as though an electrical current was completed when their mouths met, heightening the pleasure and apparently boosting the magic produced from her orgasm. He squeezed the cheeks of her ass and pulled her hips hard against his own, and she broke the kiss to release a ragged moan as the pleasurable friction kept the renewed burn at bay.

"Mm, just a bit further." His voice was husky and shaking as he lifted her body from his for another mind-numbing thrust.

"...bit further," she echoed in a whisper. The energy built with every slow stroke of his shafts within her until it seemed as though her whole body might dissolve in pleasure. His frame seemed to shake in time with the vibrations that surrounded them, and everything about him tightened in anticipation of release. He pressed his open mouth to hers to swallow her cry as she came again and clutched desperately to his shoulders. Her inner muscles clamped down on the lengths within her and triggered his final release. Instantly, the tips of his shafts swelled deep within her and sealed the penetration just as the thick liquid spurted within her.

The energies from her orgasms shot through his body and sparkled in waves around his sweat-soaked skin and she slumped toward him in unconsciousness. He briefly indulged in embracing the spent girl while he waited for his swollen shafts to reduce enough to be withdrawn from her flesh. Truthfully, he had no idea how long it might take. 

The last girl had died because the heavy exchange of energy had been too much for her to endure, and the negative energy had been just painful enough that he'd lost both erections instantly (which was good that he didn't have to sit with a dead female impaled on him for any amount of time).

Not to mention the mess of blood he had vomited as the magic backfired in his system…

He was in no rush to rid himself of Kagome's presence, because it was her essence that would form the highly protective plating that would guard him even during his most vulnerable of times. Lethargic bliss crept over him as the minutes ticked by with no change between them. He settled back against his discarded robes and allowed his eyes to close.

It was some time before Kagome regained consciousness. A warm breeze caressed her bare skin as she blinked the glare away from her eyes. Warm arms held her against an equally warm body, and she suddenly remembered where she was. There was no mistaking the still-erect shafts buried deep within her sore passages. She felt somewhat relieved to discover that his girth had reduced substantially and no longer stretched her to the limit. His breathing was even and slow, and his hold on her was loose and relaxed. It was quite unsettling to be lying straddled over her enemy in such an intimate manner as he slept.

She placed her hands on the ground next to his body and lifted her torso from his. Naraku's arms slipped down to rest over her lower back, and she gingerly pulled her body up his. The shafts slowly withdrew from her aching passages and she grimaced in discomfort as the larger, still-swollen tips caught within her.

His fingers twitched and his arms locked around her waist to prevent her from going any farther. Startled, she turned her gaze from their still-interlocked bodies to his very alert expression. "Going somewhere?" he asked. She nodded cautiously, hoping with every fiber of her being that he would actually let her go this time. He clutched her hips to easily lift her from him.

As the bulged section pulled against her tight passages again, something unexpected happened. He froze and winced in pain with his cocks still halfway within her, and she gasped at the suddenly pleasant, warming tingle that spread throughout her. The swollen tips had ruptured along weak points in the flesh, spilling forth an oozing liquid that numbed much of the discomfort from their joining. Naraku jerked his hips forward to spread the new moisture within her, then rolled their bodies over so that he could easily plunge his double shafts into her soft flesh. His motions were slow and relaxed, and as she gasped and sighed in relief and pleasure, he took advantage of his final moments to press his muscled chest against her soft breasts and capture her mouth in another kiss.

Kagome felt almost disappointed as his shafts softened and eventually slipped free from her body. She clenched her eyes shut as he stood above her, and then warm fingers found hers and she allowed him to pull her to her feet. The plating had already begun to reform and cover his groin. Shame and revulsion washed over her and she wrapped her arms around her torso as she averted her gaze to the side.

"You may hate what I did to you, but you will learn to appreciate it in time." He took hold of her chin to look her in the eyes. "In fact, there might come a time that you wish for my touch once more." He grinned and quickly dipped his head to press another kiss to her frowning lips. Kagome jerked her face away from his grasp and he vanished in a swirl of miasma.

Her aura immediately sparkled to life to purify the poisonous mist. She glanced around at her destroyed clothes in dismay and picked up the only whole garment remaining, Naraku's robe. She closed her eyes and sighed angrily before slipping it over her exposed skin.

Concealed in the shadows of a nearby tree, his lips curled in a satisfied smile as she walked away in his clothes. He had been right; their forbidden tryst had unlocked her hidden potential, although she probably wouldn't notice the amount of change until she had an active chance to put her powers to use. The armor plating formed quickly with the abundance of energy he'd collected from her, and he was almost disappointed at how long it might be before he would need to abduct her again...


	4. Spark

There was a brief spark of light to illuminate the darkness.

He marveled at the brief shimmer, for in this all-encompassing darkness, it felt unlike anything he had experienced before. He had no memory of any former life experience with comparable warmth. Far too quickly, the void overwhelmed once more.

A time later, that brief spark reappeared, _stronger_ , alight like fire and near burning in its warmth. 

Something about the darkness around him changed, glowed with intensity, and he could sense the magic he'd once used flare to life again.

The monster was clumsily but intentionally using his essence this time, although now there was better focus. 

The trickle of incoming energy was sweeter than he could ever recall it being.

The incredible rush that followed shortly after came surprisingly fast.

The victim was already giving energy?

The monster had found a particularly good source and was taking his time in consumption. This was good. The taking must occur in small increments, with care and deliberation to avoid death. 

He floated in the darkness, feeling the trickle of shimmering energy caress the lingering wisps of his spirit, and as that energy was taken in by the abyss, it drew him in slowly along a tremulous line of life toward its source. He was in no position to resist the pull of the sweet power, and he was lulled into a vague contentment. He briefly forgot his state of inexistence and reveled in the next rush of power that skated across his spirit. This rush was more complete, so he guessed the monster must have joined the victim in release. This victim was brimming with an amazing wealth of magic. 

He was carefully drawn out from the depths of the darkness and a pale light grew around his awareness as the magic flowed forth.

It felt as though the warm power was stealing him away from the void.

He wondered if his magic would follow with him when he transferred to his new prison, but he found he didn't truly care.

The magic rushed a few more times as he floated through a blinding haze of pink light and fell into the darkness again, but this time the darkness felt warm, like the shadow of joy on a midsummer day. Some remaining wisps of his magic stubbornly clung to his spirit as the foreign energies danced around him. With no physical anchor to contain the excess traces, he could taste but not consume. He knew when the monster had finished with his victim, and he knew that the victim - _-she-_ \- would survive the encounter. He had been drawn within her, and he felt almost at peace as he settled within her warmth and the sparkling energy of her magic suffused his spirit.

His consciousness faded for a time after that.

He became aware again later, when something in his existence began to change. His spirit had attached to something insignificant - a minuscule piece within the monster's victim that had been unclaimed and free to ... 

free to what? 

He wasn't sure, but his instinct called him to it and ensured that he settled within...


	5. Recovery

It had been a long week after the attack. 

She escaped back to her home to recover mentally, but her family had gone on a week-long trip for her brother to play in some championship soccer event overseas. Alone at home, she burned the bastard's robes and spent much time meditating, reflecting on what had happened.

What could this mean for her, long term? 

She felt regret that she had allowed herself to get caught, 

...dismay that she had ended up enjoying the attention, 

...disgust that it was her hated enemy whom had brought her such pleasure.

Pleasure was pleasure - it could come from any source. She tried not to blame herself for her body's (un)natural reaction to stimulation.

Perhaps she would feel cleansed after she destroyed every last molecule of his being. _Gods_ , why hadn't she purified his monstrous ass when they were stuck together? 

He has caused such pain in the world... ruined so many lives.

What had happened to her was such a tiny drop in the bucket. She couldn't wash enough, though. Shower after shower, bath after bath... it wouldn't wash enough of it away.

The filth was within her, and possibly in more than one way.

She wondered if she would become pregnant.

She wondered how much shit she would hear from Inuyasha when he finally came to fetch her from home.

If she didn't confess, would he be able to tell what had happened? How angry would he be with her? Would she be shunned? 

...left behind? 

Naraku had told her that she would be stronger because of what she had done, but how would she be able to be sure? He told so many lies and half truths, it could be possible that there was no exchange, and she had only been robbed of her innocence.

When she finally returned to the past, she decided she had to tell them what happened. 

She might not ever be allowed to walk alone again.

* * *

Her all-too-brief time of solitary recovery ended when she had to return to the past.

She reluctantly told her friends what had happened to her, and as she expected, they were supportive of her emotional well-being ...but she was also tailed everywhere afterwards.

It wasn't as though she was _less_ safe now that she had been attacked once, but they must have felt some horrible measure of guilt that she had been assaulted in the first place.

It took several weeks of being tailed by well-meaning friends before she had a moment to spare to herself.

She had started experiencing mild cramps, which relieved her immensely. Starting her cycle meant there was good chance she had not become pregnant. She escaped to a hot spring to soak the ache away for a short while. She put up a barrier around the spring as per Inuyasha's instructions and he parked himself just outside its edge to give her privacy (even though he was only a mere twenty feet away).

Her abdominal pain was a little stronger than usual and she frowned at the faint crawling sensation curling through her abdomen. It almost felt like she had some gas bubbles creeping through her insides. _'Great. Cramps **and** gas.'_ She scowled and forced the thought from her mind, leaning back into the steaming water. The heat seeped into her and she relaxed into the warmth and closed her eyes, drifting, and felt at peace.

She reached out with her mind to trace along the edge of the bubble of power hiding her away from the world and marveled at the new strength of it. Is this what he had meant? _Am I truly stronger, or is this some kind of imagined thing, a placebo effect?_

Would Naraku be able to bypass her barrier now? He had demonstrated the new ability to shrug off her purity attack when they were in the forest weeks ago, but he had also mentioned that his immunity should only have lasted until he formed his new armor. 

She might have to rely on her friends for the final battle, when it came, for if her magic was useless against him...

She pushed those thoughts from her mind. She needed to relax and worrying about what might come to pass wasn't helping. Another twinge of sharp abdominal pain made her gasp and groan in discomfort, and she curled into herself slightly while rubbing her twitching abdomen with a frown.

"You still okay?" Inuyasha asked through the trees.

"Ugh, yes! Stop listening for like ten minutes, please?"

"I can't help it that you're so noisy! If you don't want me to hear you whining in there you better learn to block sound with that barrier, too!"

She blinked. _'Oh. Duh._ ' Her eyes drifted half-shut and she envisioned the clear shielding she had placed around her chosen bathing spot. Inuyasha could probably see her through it, and he might even be able to walk freely through it as her magic had stopped considering him dangerous at nearly the beginning of their journey together. But sound? 

She fed more magic to the barrier and felt it grow thicker. "Can you hear me now?"

"Yeah, I can." 

She heard his accompanying sigh of annoyance and imagined he was rolling his eyes at her 'stupidity'. She pursed her lips and considered a different approach. Maybe a fuzzy surface could trap sound better. She blurred her vision as she stared at the surrounding trees and envisioned what a fuzzy barrier would feel like with her magic. She pulled some of the power she had fed it to make the barrier thick and then dispersed the spacing. 

Birdsong from the surrounding woods faded into an unsettling stillness.

"Creepy. Can you hear me now?" 

Silence.

She rolled over to put her folded arms on the bank and peered between the branches to where she knew Inuyasha was sitting a short distance away. The lack of sounds from her direction would surely set off warning bells and he'd possibly be turning to look her direction at any moment. 

_There!_

A red sleeve, silver hair, and a suspicious golden gaze became visible between two tree trunks. He looked a bit blurry, like the barrier was fuzzing out the sight on its contents as well as sounds. She lifted her arm and waved with a smile, giving a thumb up with arched eyebrows, questioning with her expression as she asked aloud, "Good now?"

She could barely saw his ears twitch and his gaze narrow to focus on her, but then he rolled his eyes and waved her off, shaking his head in annoyance. 

She smiled in triumph and eased back into the water, resting her head on a rocky ledge and letting her arms and legs float in front of her. Her abdomen twitched with another sharp jab of discomfort and she didn't bother hiding her groan of pain. Maybe she should take something to help ease the ache. This was more uncomfortable than she was used to. 

Her gaze landed on her folded stack of clothes and towel, then to her small bag of bathing supplies. She sighed in irritation. Of _course,_ her backpack with the first aid kit was back at camp. 

She wiggled with indecision. Leave the springs for painkillers or shoulder through it for a bit longer? She let out a long, slow exhale. This was the first tiny window of privacy she'd had in weeks, and she was going to try to enjoy it! 

She massaged her abdomen with her right hand at the next sign of discomfort. After a few moments, she realized she ached elsewhere, too.

Deep within her was a slow burn and a pronounced feeling of emptiness.

She realized it was an echo of arousal.

She had read somewhere that stimulation could take one's mind off the pain and that an orgasm could help relieve the symptoms of cramping (although the thought of having physical activity with someone while she might start bleeding everywhere didn't seem very sexy).

But she was alone, Inuyasha couldn't hear her, and she was in the water so even if he peeked over to make sure she was still there he wouldn't be able to see what she was doing, so maybe… She closed her eyes and snickered, feeling a bit naughty. Her male protector with incredibly sharp senses was super close and should have no idea of what she was up to. 

She slipped her hand between her legs and touched herself gently, pressing fingers against the little nub of flesh in a slow, circular motion. The ache within her intensified slightly as she rubbed, and she remembered the feeling of being stretched around a hard cock (or two) and found herself getting more turned on. She glanced again over her shoulder, considering what Inuyasha might do if he caught her in the act. 

Would he run away in embarrassment, or strip and join her to ease her discomfort? She'd accidentally seen him naked before (more than once) but she wondered how much his cock might grow once he got aroused. 

She missed the feeling of fullness, but as she fantasized about the sensation and played with herself, she found herself coming closer to orgasm anyways, even without a thick shaft filling her aching passage. She thought more on the sexual encounter, how the cocks had felt dragging against the sensitive skin within her, how deeply they penetrated, and how they had pulsed so strongly at orgasm... 

She shuddered when she came, relaxing as pulses of her magic shivered down her spine. The immediate relief the pleasure seemed to have brought to her cramps was mildly surprising and left her feeling a bit lethargic. 

She rinsed herself absently in the deep water and relaxed into the water, thinking about when she might experience sex again (although with consent and an _intentional_ partner for sure this time). She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, thinking perhaps she might stay in the spring a little while longer. Would Inuyasha even be interested in a romp through the woods with her? She leaned back against a rock and let her eyelids drift shut, picturing a hot scenario between herself and the silver-haired hanyou, feeling satisfied and sleepy. 

A short while passed and she roused herself from her impromptu nap, rolling over to pull herself from the water. She spotted Inuyasha peering around the trunk to make sure she was getting out soon, and once he noticed she was emerging from the water he vanished quickly back behind the trunk, probably terrified to be labeled as a peeping tom (especially when she was showing signs of beginning her cycle). 

She sighed in minor annoyance, wishing he would peek a little longer and maybe get an idea or two. She grabbed her towel and began to dry off, squeezing water from the ends of her hair and patting her arms dry. As she moved her towel down her body, something strangely colored caught her attention.

Shimmering blue was visible where she would normally have seen the dark curls covering her mound. Standing there, she didn't feel anything strange, and might not have noticed anything amiss if she hadn't seen it. Slowly, as though not believing what her eyes were telling her, she reached down to touch the strange surface. It was as warm as her skin, and as she ran her fingertips farther between her legs, she discovered it completely covered her sex. This _definitely_ hadn't been there just a little while ago.

Something within her twitched slightly and she jerked her hand away in shock. She tried searching for an edge to pull it from her body, but her fingertips found no purchase in the material. It was as though it had fused with her skin at the edges, and she felt panic begin to grow within her as she plucked at it and scratched the surface, trying to...

She gasped as the twitch became more pronounced, and something seemed to stroke a bundle of nerves deep within her passage. She stumbled as something _else_ gently latched onto her clit, and then fell to her hands and knees and shuddered at the dual onslaught hidden behind the strange material. 

Whatever it was, it knew exactly where to move, touch, stroke, and pinch to drag her straight to the edge of orgasm and hold her there for what seemed like eternity. She fell helplessly onto her back with her legs splayed as she writhed and moaned aloud, unable to touch herself and push herself over to the abyss of orgasm. When it seemed like she couldn't take another moment of the sensual torture, something within her changed angle and she cried out as her orgasm crashed over her. Magic rippled down her spine again and she suddenly remembered the same feeling from when Naraku had violated her and stolen portions of her magic to use as his own.

Shuddering, she didn't even have the energy to roll onto her side. She closed her eyes and gasped, exhausted at the drain of her energy, momentarily too weak to even consider what had just happened. 

_Naraku, again?_

Magic rolled around her, and she blinked her eyes open to look above her, watching in exhausted dismay at the appearance of some opaque blue barrier close around her body, weaving into place right before her eyes. As the light faded from view, she had the brief thought to shout for help, "Inuyasha!!!" before everything became dark. But thanks to her efforts with her own barrier such a short while ago, he probably wouldn't be able to hear her.

The opaque thing surrounding her moved a small distance slowly, rolling her along the ground, and suddenly she had the short sense of falling over an edge and deep warmth.

 _Did it just drag me into the hot spring!?_ She panicked at the thought of being drowned and kicked out her feet, stretching her arms out straight to try and break through the small enclosing barrier.

She flailed only for a moment before her sharp motions brought the _whatever-it-was_ within her back to life. Grasping tendrils within her tiny lightless prison latched onto her wrists and yanked them hard against the walls of the barrier that surrounded her so she couldn't strike out anymore, and then -

She cried out in pleasure and desperation as the thing wriggled within her, pressing new pleasure spots and plucking her clit with careful maddening motions.

This time, she could feel something stiffening within her, like a bodiless cock swelling within her folds. The teasing continued for a moment as the wriggling thing grew, and then, impossibly, began to thrust within her. She could feel it pressing against its base and then shrinking and growing its length to give her passage short strokes with a girth that became so wide she had to try and part her knees to make room for it. Her toes curled and her legs moved with no other purpose than to writhe helplessly, but new tendrils grasped at her ankles to pull them apart anyways. 

Her body hummed with magic and lust in the warm darkness, her fear numbed and all but forgotten thanks to the thing moving with such purpose within her. She came quickly this time, and the phallus slowed its motions to gentle stroking within her before coming to a stop and shrinking somewhat in size. She slumped against the bonds holding her splayed, exhausted as more of her magic shivered down her back to be stolen away by this mysterious presence.

What a strange way to be held captive: trapped in a dark cocoon underwater, with any sudden movements causing skilled, self-propelled sex-toys to force her back into submission. 

_Gods - how long would her air last?_

The magic hummed around her again and she stiffened in expectation of another assault, but nothing seemed to be happening. She could sense motion, something moving and sliding between her parted knees and against her very slowly, but she couldn't see or hear anything but the beat of her heart. 

"Hello?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Please, answer me!!"

A weight grew at the plate between her thighs, pulling heavily at her lower body as something warm slid against her and wrapped partially around her waist. The space directly beneath her was being filled with a warm, somewhat lumpy, moving mass. She couldn't see anything, which was mildly terrifying but probably for the best that she couldn't see the horror of what had captured her. Was it growing rows of sharp teeth to gnaw off her legs once it got big enough? Maybe eyeballs on every surface and slimy rotting grey flesh. She shuddered in revulsion, her imagination getting the best of her.

The thing within her was stiffening again, and she shook her head in anger and exhaustion. "No more, please!" She pulled desperately against the bonds wrapped tightly around her wrists.

She sensed a sudden disconnect as the mass pulled back from her, taking the stiffening phallus with it. She gasped in relief as the thick, slippery girth finally came free from her body. She relaxed slightly and let out a breath, rolling her head backward to release some of the tension in her neck and shoulders.

The mass then gripped her waist tightly and thrust forward again with slow deliberation, plunging the thick shaft back within her. It fucked her slowly in the dark as she cried out in anger and ecstasy.

It sought out the best angle to thrust within her, and once it found what it was seeking, it shallowly thrust against that spot over and over again until she was nearly sobbing, trying to move against it herself to reach that next impossible peak.

When she came again, she went completely limp, feeling more exhausted than she had ever been before, her hands and feet still stuck to her tiny prison walls.

She could feel the mass in front of her moving slowly against her, gaining height and width as though she was being held by some kind of warm, damp, lumpy inflating pillow. _Gross._

It felt like bands of muscles forming over bones, and the things wrapped tight around her waist began to feel more like arms

A hard sphere -a head maybe- rest limply against her breast, but the growth of the middle torso section forced the head to creep up to her collarbone, then further to rest a little higher than her own. The flesh beneath her slowly became recognizable as legs.

She eventually found herself sitting in a man's lap, his cock buried deep with her, swollen large and stretching her just as it had been before the last growth spurt. An echo of a foreign thought reached out to her mind and, tired as she was, caused her to jerk in surprise. The arms wrapped around her tightened instantly as the shaft buried deep within her began to move, probing like a prehensile limb, seeking sensitive spots and thrusting with sharp purpose and causing her head to roll back in exhausted dismay, "no, no more..." She was _so tired._

The arms around her tightened again, and he lifted her once to thrust within her. The self-driving cock stiffened and became still once he had taken control of himself.

He shook his head against her hair and shuddered, holding her tightly. Another foreign thought came to her, but it didn't startle her into motion this time. 

**_still_ **

**_calm_ **

She got the picture quickly, if she held still it seemed he could control himself.

She felt him gaining more form, limbs growing muscular and smooth, and baby fine hair that tickled her forehead in the dark.

She felt his regret and something akin to confusion.

He didn't seem to understand what was going on.

'Who are you?' she thought, mostly to herself, but she was not surprised when he answered.

**_myself_ **

A moment later, another thought drifted into her mind.

**_escaped_ **

There was such a strong sense of relief accompanying this single thought that tears welled in her eyes. 'Escaped? From where?'

**_monster_ **

He felt regret again, and she realized it was because he was, himself, being very monster-like in his unconscious state.

'What is this? Why are you doing this if you feel so badly about it?'

**_can't ...stop_ **

She felt his breath ghost against the skin of her shoulder as a chest rose and fell against her with his shallow breaths.

She must have dozed off to recover from expending so much energy. The foreign thoughts roused her from rest.

**_Many apologies, lady, I'm almost recovered._ **

Her now freed fingertips twitched against warm skin of an unfamiliar back and her eyelids fluttered open. She had fallen asleep against this male, still sitting in his lap and impaled upon his shaft. 

**_I was consumed, body and soul, by a monster some time ago. I do not know how I came to escape, nor do I know how I came to you. This..._ **

The voice in her thoughts hesitated.

**_This is not how I would have envisioned my recreation._ **

"Who are you? Why did you..."

 ** _In the past, I was... revered as a god of sorts. I had a temple, a priestess... I protected my people from harm during times of war, and my power came from the patrons who visited my temple, should any choose to participate in the rituals_**. 

**_This monster..._ **

He paused again in his thoughts, and she felt his body shudder at some unmentioned memory.

**_…he came to me as a visitor but surprised me during a moment of weakness. He consumed my body and my power, and he twisted those powers to suit his own purposes._ **

"Naraku.."

**_I cannot ask any more of you, lady. I have abused you enough without your consent. My body has recovered enough that I might be able to survive on my own once more._ **

She could feel the flesh beneath her hands quiver slightly. He hadn't fully reformed yet, and she could sense his weakness. She bit her lip and hesitated.

"If I were to willingly offer, would that help you?"

The shaft within her swelled slightly in response to her offer. She tried to ignore the ache that called for her to move upon it.

**_I cannot say how much I still lack._ **

The voice echoing through her thoughts seemed reluctant and felt thoroughly ashamed of the position in which he found himself. "The monster that consumed you used your stolen powers to take magic from me. If I can gain one more ally to aid in the fight against him..."

She hoped that by aiding this creature she could turn another of her indiscriminate attackers into a friend.

Maybe she was wrong.

Maybe it was a mind game to get her to accept his advances. As it was, she was still trapped. No one had come to save her, and her assailant already had his cock buried to the hilt within her anyways.

**_No, I will free you. I did not intend for any of this to happen._ **

She had the strong impression of his deep regret, revulsion at his weakness, and total seriousness to get her back to the surface and freedom should she ask it of him. 

He must have been able to tell when her hesitation and mistrust vanished, for there wasn't any more time to think, and he didn't need any further justification to take what she had offered. 

His hands slipped under her ass and he lifted her until her body nearly disconnected from his entirely before sliding her back down onto his shaft. She shuddered in pleasure with a small twinge of pain. He lifted her high again, and this time as the cock penetrated her, she could feel the cooling sensation of an unexpected fluid now slicking the surface of his shaft. 

She could sense small flickers of pleasure radiating from him, but it wasn't so much a sexual pleasure as it was an honest joy and the same kind of satisfaction she experienced when she savored an especially fine chocolate. 

A small tendril sought out her second entrance and stroked gently, spreading more of the lubrication as he slowly filled her with his cock. 

He held her in place, seated within his lap again, as that tendril slipped easily within her second passage. It twisted and tantalized her and stretched her slowly as he lifted her body again. Her head rolled back in amazement as her body was gradually worked into higher and higher state of arousal. 

When she was pulled slowly back down his shaft again, something else like little feelers began to tickle her sensitive nub. It was delicious, agonizingly slow, sensual torture. This male was a sex god (possibly literally) and seemed to have a dozen bodily tools to draw every sigh and moan from his partner in the most mind boggling, exquisite ways. The tendril expanded slowly to fill her second passage, the feelers tickled her clit with every slow, full penetration, something was tweaking her nipples just slightly, and what felt like dozens of fingers stroked her all over, from her arms to her back to her knees and thighs, everywhere at once. 

All she could do was feel and be dragged along for the incredible drawn-out ride. 

He sipped her energy slowly as her drew her body down onto his own, over and over again. 

He focused carefully on the energy extraction. He had been consumed by that monster the last time he let his guard down long enough to lose himself to the pleasures of sex. It was tempting, though, as he experienced echoes of pleasure humming through his body from the woman in his arms. Her magic was so strong, bright, and energizing.

He knew he had enough energy to expose his sensory shaft. He shuddered when he remembered how utterly amazing it had felt to let go and find release. 

He stubbornly resisted the call, though. To get lost in the moment could leave him vulnerable again, and he had no desire to impregnate this female.

He could feel the tendrils of her power slipping into his skin, warming his spirit, and strengthening his muscles. He drew the sensual attack out for as long as possible, until she was so close to orgasm that she practically vibrated in his arms. His eyes began to glow with the power he had accumulated, washing her face in a pale pink light as he looked upon her with his newly-perfect vision. 

The light must have been just bright enough to catch her attention, for she opened her eyes at the next thrust and focused on what she could see. She seemed surprised for the shortest of moments before he dipped his face towards hers and pressed his lips gently to hers, and their tiny enclosed space exploded with power as she came. 

She became aware again a short while later, her chest heaving as she tried to draw in enough air. Her head would have likely been lolling around freely if he hadn't had the foresight to support her lax form. Her body refused to respond to anything more than an occasional finger twitch as her arms hung limp to her sides, draped over the warm arms that held her gently. 

Without changing position, he willed his appendages to slowly shrink and withdraw from her body, and she shuddered in response to the empty feeling. He knew she wouldn't be able to offer herself again anytime soon until her body and soul had time to rest and replenish. With their intimate connection broken, her thoughts and emotions no longer echoed through his mind, and he watched her face carefully for signs of discomfort. 

Kagome was sated and exhausted, but she had the definite feeling that something was amiss. She had no energy to voice her question as he curled himself around her so she could sit cradled in his arms and lap.

"You have honored me with your gift."

His voice was unexpectedly deep and smooth, vibrating sensually along her skin to send a frisson of pleasure down her spine.

She had been one of the deepest sources of magic he had ever drawn from. He nearly felt like himself again, although he knew that it would take an unknown amount of time and countless additional rituals before he was back to his full strength. He had grown lazy and complacent in his temple, with his visitors bringing him their gifts of energy.

Her eyes opened a fraction to see if what she thought she had seen earlier had been a trick of the light, examining the face of the male who held her so carefully in the lingering pink glow of magic.

'He looks ... _like me_?'

Raven black hair curled down to his neck in a shaggy mess, and bright blue eyes so much like her own watched her in silence.

She finally gained the strength to lift her arm and place a hand against his cheek, then stroked his face to run trembling fingers through the soft black locks. His nose, chin, brows all looked like her features, albeit with a more masculine line.

But then her earlier confusion came back, and she blurted out, "you didn't ...um...?" Despite their recent intimacy, she couldn't bring herself to finish that statement to ask if he had orgasmed. She had been able to _feel_ him, more than just physically, while they had been joined. She could tell he had gained some satisfaction from the coupling, but she was quite certain that she had been alone in reaching a climax. She wasn't sure if he had been even a _little_ excited. 

He smirked and shook his head. _'Did he just read my mind or was that written all over my face...?'_

"The ritual is most efficient when the energy is only traveling in one direction, so for the sake of my followers I do not often risk partaking for enjoyment."

"Do not risk?" She echoed, confusion in her gaze. "Is it dangerous?"

He shrugged. It was a slow roll of his shoulder that rubbed his warm skin against her arm and spread goosebumps across her limbs. "When performed carelessly, the exchange of energies can kill participants." He did not tell her about his weakness, should he indulge. That seemed like very dangerous information to share.

She nodded thoughtfully against his chest, thankful she hadn't been killed in either set of encounters. "...So, you just provide the most amazing sex and don't find enjoyment in it."

"I can, and do, when the situation allows. My magics have aided in the procreation of countless children. I find this to be very fulfilling."

The expression of dismayed disbelief on her face spoke volumes.

"Not _my_ children ... I have aided couples who were unable to have offspring. Royalty and nobles, commoners and peasants alike..."

Here he smirked and looked at her a little crookedly before adding, "Even a few beasts of nature ...But I have had no children of my own."

She blushed and turned away from the soft glow of his eyes. "Who _are_ you?"

He shrugged again, as though the question and its answer truly held no importance. "I am myself. I once belonged to my people as they belonged to me, but now I possibly belong to no one." He sounded sad. "My magic ... reformed my body using some piece from you."

She shifted uncomfortably in his lap. ‘ _This must be why he looks like me..._ '

"You... are you like... my child?"

"Would you prefer I call you mother?"

"No-" she choked out. “ _No_... that's really weird and ... especially after what just..."

"Does a child not take nourishment from his mother? My nourishment merely comes from a vastly different source."

"True - but any adult can provide nourishment to a baby or child. What makes someone a mother is _more_ , with support and love and care and understanding..." she trailed off, feeling vaguely uncomfortable about the situation she now found herself in.

"Then shall I call you my priestess."

She wasn't sure why, but that made her blush even harder. "I _am_ a priestess, but I don't think I can be devoted to you like that...."

He hummed noncommittally. She wasn't sure if that meant he would try to change her mind. "Then at least allow me to call you by name?"

"...Kagome. What is yours?"

He held some tiny belief that to give someone his true name would give them power over him, and he would not risk it. "I have had many names. You must name me, for as you have restored my life it is your right." 

His magic seemed... foreign. But it didn't feel dark, like she expected a sexual-energy-eating incubus would feel. He almost seemed to be in a neutral grey zone. "Sexual magic, fertility rites, ... you remind me of the Greek deity Dionysus or Pan and his satyrs... you aren't overtly fond of wine, are you?"

"I do not believe so..."

She squinted at him in mock suspicion. "And you aren't a half-goat in disguise?"

"Not exactly," he smirked down at her. But once he fully regained his magic he would be able to change into any animal or half-animal forms, whatever best met the needs of the moment.

' _What an odd response,_ ' she thought. Then she remembered the tickling tendrils that had stroked all over her skin that no longer seemed anywhere in sight.

But she had already thought of the Greek characters, and the more she considered it, the more the name seemed to fit. "Pan is simple to say and seems fitting, given what little I've seen of your nature."

He inclined his head slightly in agreement with her choice. "Pan is acceptable."


	6. Emergence

The protective bubble of shielding unexpectedly burst, allowing the warm spring water to rush in and envelop their naked bodies. She wasn't expecting to be so far underwater, and she kicked quickly for the surface. Her head broke the surface with a loud splash and gasp for air, but she noticed her new ally was nowhere to be seen. She turned in a quick circle before diving back under to look for him. She was surprised to see him treading water alongside her just under the surface in complete calm, and she accidentally sucked in some water before she surfaced, coughing and sputtering.

His face emerged from the warm spring and he easily swam to the edge before climbing out. She averted her eyes, embarrassed at the sight of his butt.

"Come out and dry, Kagome." His voice was too close, and when she glanced up at him, she was surprised yet again by his appearance. 

He had a tall, lithe frame, moderately broad shoulders tapering to a trim waist, and was nearly completely hairless except for his head, which left him completely bare to her gaze. 

"What... where did...? Huh?" Her half-formed questions were nearly unintelligible. She stared in disbelief. He seemed to have no gender, just a blank mound of skin like a Ken doll.

Did she imagine everything? Was it all some hallucination? Maybe a drug-induced fever dream where she repeatedly had mind blowing sex with a male version of herself...

She pinched herself. Not dreaming.

"You have friends searching for you, I believe... and this form,” he gestured downwards, "is likely to appear far less threatening to you than a male would be."

"Er, yes... I had a friend waiting close by while I bathed, but he shouldn't have needed to go far to search for me if I haven't gone anywhere..."

He shrugged. "I can tell they are in the area, but not very close."

Kagome looked up at him warily. "Are you a shapeshifter?"

"Somewhat. My male parts can be hidden away. I can adjust my physical structure and general appearance to better fit the needs of the moment, like female parts to entice my male supplicants."

 _'Male... supplicants...'_ she thought. Unbidden, a brief image of Inuyasha intimately entwined with this male flashed through her mind, and her cheeks flushed red.

Pan lifted her from the water and draped a towel across her shoulders as she attempted to pull her wayward brain out of the gutter. He hummed thoughtfully as he absently dabbed at the droplets of water still clinging to her skin with the trailing end of the towel. "My body simply has many features that are most ideally suited for my nature, and the most efficient rituals included multiple partners simultaneously," he randomly offered, and her brain tripped over itself in surprise.

"How often? Do you need to have ...those... any rituals I mean..." She couldn’t quite form a straight sentence as the color rose on her cheeks. 

"Under normal circumstances, I could probably survive for some months in a stasis. Rituals in the temple were performed daily, however."

"Daily!?"

He tilted his head and regarded her for a moment. "You are an intensely magical creature, Kagome. I would be honored for your participation once per week."

Her face flamed red and she waved her hands at him as though warding him off. "N-no, I mean - I can't -"

"Hm, well..." he tapped his lip and cast his gaze thoughtfully around the clearing. "I imagine I can find new supplicants in this region who will make occasional offerings. I will not impose upon you if you are averse to the idea."

She wasn't sure how she felt about that. Maybe it was a lingering side effect of their joining, or the fact that he was literally made from a part of her body and he had used her magic to rebuild himself, but she felt like she... owned him. 

_'How bizarre... you can't **own** a person,'_ she reminded herself firmly, absently tucking the towel around her torso.

She looked at the curve of his face and the gleam of his black hair. It was so strange how much his appearance resembled her own. Thankfully, he didn’t look like her brother, and her father had died so long ago she had no real recollection of what he’d looked like aside from a few faded photographs. She stared at his eerily familiar eye color as he turned back to gaze at her and felt a solid responsibility for this magical creature. _'Yes, responsibility. Not ownership.'_ She felt silly thinking this to herself, but she was unnerved by that vague possessive leaning of her brain.

"KAGOMEEEEE!!!" The distant shout immediately brought her wayward thoughts into less dangerous territory as she twisted around to look for her absent guardian.

Inuyasha landed in the clearing on full alert with his sword drawn and took quick stock of the two standing some distance apart next to the water. She was calm and clean and wrapped in a towel, so the individual standing next to her was immediately dismissed from his most pressing concerns.

"Where were you?! You were getting out and I thought you were getting dressed but then you just weren't here anymore..." He looked angry and confused. "You were just _gone_! No trace that you had walked anywhere! No scent trail, nothing! You've been missing for _hours_!!" He stomped in obvious frustration, and his hair seemed more wild than usual.

"And who the fuck are you?!" He shouted, whirling to wave his sword at the stranger. "Why are you standing around Kagome with no clothes on?!?"

The stranger turned slightly to appraise the male yelling at them, giving Inuyasha a better view of his gender neutrality that surprised the hanyou and cut off whatever accusations of perversion he might have conjured for exposing the miko to such nudity.

Inuyasha's nose quivered and his ears twitched. This male smelled _weird_. A whole lot like Kagome, and ... _something else_... 

His eyes dilated, and he took an involuntary step toward the not-Kagome before he visibly shook his head and covered his nose with the sleeve of his fire rat haori. "What the fuck?"

Something was _wrong_ about this guy. He smelled vaguely of sex and something else that reminded Inuyasha of a female in heat. He had a brief thought of leaping upon him and forcing him to his hands and knees, so he could kneel behind him and... 

"...and I'm fine now," her voice broke through his thoughts and brought his attention back to her. She was wearing only a towel, clutched with one hand below her chin as she watched him intently. "…Are you ok?" 

She stepped closer with concern on her face and he backpedaled quickly to get away from her. He had an unbelievable urge now to yank her toward him, rip the towel from her body and act out every fantasy he'd ever conjured in his darkest thoughts. 

"Yeah, fuck -put some clothes on!" He stepped backwards again to put more space between them, his gaze darting quickly between the two dark-haired people looking at him with such intent blue eyes. Kagome's was one of genuine concern, and the other was assessing, calculating, _inviting_.

The stranger knelt to collect the folded articles of clothing from the grass at his feet and held it out for Kagome to take, and Inuyasha scowled at the maybe-male acting so familiarly with his friend.

Oblivious or uncaring of the strange tension in the clearing, Kagome quickly shimmied into her underwear and slid her skirt on beneath her towel. She deftly slid her arms through her bra straps before pulling a shirt over her head. Once she had most of her clothes in place, she removed the towel that had preserved her modesty and handed it to Pan for him to use as she zipped and fastened her outfit.

He patted himself dry and handed it back to her. 

She was a visibly embarrassed. "Can you maybe... cover yourself with it? Most people in this area don't usually see so much skin."

He glanced down at the long expanse of her bared legs and lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, at least cover your butt? A waist wrap could be a start..."

A look of concentration briefly crossed his face before a shimmering white fabric fluttered across his shoulder and hips, belted at the waist with a dark, braided leather cord. ' _Either he is truly reading my mind or he's actually some Mediterranean deity...'_

"Inuyasha, this is... well..." she hesitated. "We are calling him Pan. He is here because Naraku nearly killed him, and I helped him."

"Helped him, how? I don't see no injuries." He scowled at the newcomer in suspicion, his senses on high alert _especially_ after seeing he could magic clothes into place. 

"Can we head back to camp first? I'd rather tell this story once..."

* * *

"In a moment of weakness, I was consumed by this monster you call Naraku."

Inuyasha jumped to his feet. "Fuck, he's a _detachment_!?"

"No, Inuyasha! Not like that. Take a _seat!_ " She said, with strong emphasis on the final word as a reminder that she could have said it a different way for a more immediate effect. The water was nearly boiling, and Kagome was rummaging around in her pack for noodles and tea.

"I believe Kagome pulled my spirit free from him some time ago, and then she recently helped me to recover my body by gifting me with portions of her magic." 

Miroku stroked his chin thoughtfully, observing their new ally with his eyes and his senses. "Yes, I can see definite signs of Kagome-sama's magic throughout your aura. But, recovered your body? What do you mean?"

Kagome blushed and clamped her mouth shut, not wanting to answer that one. Pan had an easier time replying.

"I'm not entirely certain, for I have never been reduced to such a state before." His expression became a little confused and wistful for some unknown reason.

Kagome tried to control the reddening of her face. "My magic... it seemed to help him reform his body. It took a bit of time, and I'm pretty worn out, but he is nearly whole again."

Inuyasha scoffed and muttered something under his breath about their new ally missing _the_ most important parts.

Kagome shot him a warning look and shoved a bowl under his nose, hoping he would be distracted by noodles long enough that he wouldn't accidentally drag the conversation down a path where she didn't really want to give extensive details. He growled in annoyance and leapt upwards to perch on a branch far overhead.

She fed Shippo next, and he ate while coloring a picture, not terribly interested in the adult conversation. The newcomer didn't bother him too much. His scent was so like Kagome's that he found it hard to be wary or suspicious, but he preferred to stay on the opposite side of the campfire anyways. 

She handed the next bowls to Miroku and Sango. They looked interested but wary of the stranger in their midst. Kagome's calm demeanor, however, was helping to ease the tension around the campsite.

She filled a bowl for their guest and knelt to hand him the soup, frowning when he shook his head. He shrugged apologetically. "I don't consume foods." 

With no one left to serve, she just folded her feet beneath her and sat beside Pan. "So, all you consume is energy and magic?"

He made a small sound of consideration. "No, there are a few other insignificant things I can take in for sustenance, but it's unlikely these will be things you offer for dinner."

"Oh." The natural hostess within her reared at this slight to her ability to provide for her group. "Maybe you can give me a list of what you like, and we can try and offer it in the future." When he glanced over at her and responded with a half smirk, she blushed, but she wasn't sure why. 

Miroku cleared his throat. "Your energy signature feels much like Kagome's. Not quite as bright, but still very much like a miko." 

"This will change as my body processes it, I think. Especially if I collect energy from something else, that will cause it to shift and take on other characteristics. I used to survive from the multitudes of humans that would visit my temple daily."

"You had a temple?" Sango asked, moving closer to sit next to Kagome.

"Yes, with a temple priestess and temple maidens and daily rituals..." his voice trailed off. "Those people were under my protection. I'm not sure what happened to them when the monster consumed me." Silence befell their group as his thoughts drifted back to lingering memories of people he’d once cared for. He glanced over to the girl that had sacrificed so much to restore him and felt a twinge of regret.

Kagome poked at her noodles, hungry but apparently not in much of a mood to eat. He nudged the hand holding her soup to encourage her to take in some nourishment. “You should eat. It will help you recover.” She nodded her agreement and he watched as she brought a cluster of the slippery strands to her soft, pink lips. 

He dragged his gaze away from her, looking across the fire at the others he’d been introduced to. He could sense a strong physical bond between the human male and female. The youngest male in their group was broken somehow, like an older creature that had been trapped in the body of a child. And the shapeshifting feline napping in the woman’s lap... the corner of his mouth turned up in a small smile at what he could sense from her. 

He closed his eyes and relaxed into the warm silence, tasting the air around the group for shifts in emotion as he guided his stores of Kagome’s magic to correct the deficiencies in his new body. There were a few lingering traces of humanity within his physical form, and so he focused on those alterations first.

As the women finished their food, they asked him new questions, gathering vague details about his prior life at the temple. He answered them honestly, causing blushes and more than a few giggles, but became a little wary as he caught the scent of growing irritation from the males in the group.

Still, it would be rude to ignore inquiries about his history, and he had nothing to hide from them.

“Would you tell us how Naraku overcame you?”

Except that.

He frowned and considered how he could answer the question without giving away too much. “I had spent many years pampered in my temple. I did not expect the attack when it came, and I was unprepared for any form of violence within those peaceful halls.”

This was a sobering thought for all of them. 

How many simple temples lived peaceful lives and then were completely caught off guard by thieves and murderers? 

So much violence. So much loss. So much pain and suffering.


	7. Confrontation

He was angry, frustrated, and confused with himself. The stranger, whom Kagome called Pan, had settled into their midst like he _belonged_ there within an hour of his mysterious arrival, and now he was chatting like a woman with both females of his group. Kagome had made them an early dinner of ramen (which Pan politely declined, mentioning something about being unable to eat).

 _Refusing ramen?_ That was incredibly suspicious. He glared at the interloper over the edge of his bowl.

Miroku was frowning more often than usual, and Shippo now seemed put out by being ignored and was pouting by Kirara. The fire cat had moved from her usual spot in Sango’s lap to sit behind Miroku, watching the stranger with bright, observant eyes.

The shift in the regular group dynamic was very ... _wrong_. The new male smelled weird, still strongly like he belonged to Kagome and that other unidentifiable but vaguely familiar scent that set his teeth on edge. He longed to pull the stranger to the side and demand some thorough answers about his true purpose here.

He tossed back the rest of his food and swallowed loudly, trying to suppress the growl that was building in his chest. He set his bowl aside and dug his claws into the wood of the branch he perched upon, glaring down at the new male with growing irritation.

The sun was getting low on the horizon when he finally made up his mind. He dropped down beside Miroku, who was putting on a show of meditation as the quiet conversation, blushes and giggles continued on the other side of their campfire. "Oi, Miroku... can you take the runt back to Kaede-baba's?"

The monk cracked open a single eyelid to peer at Inuyasha in silence. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I mean, will you and Sango go _together_."

Miroku immediately brightened and stood, brushing leaves from his robes as he collected his shakujo.

"Certainly, my friend! Sango my love, we have a mission!" He tugged the slayer to her feet and waved amicably at Kagome. "We will be back soon, I think!" Sango glanced between Kagome and Inuyasha in quiet confusion, shrugged, then picked up her hiraikotsu and mounted Kirara with Miroku seated behind her. Shippo gave the stranger a shy look before he scampered to Kagome for a quick hug and a kiss on his forehead, then jumped up onto the firecat's neck and clung to the warm ruff of fur.

Inuyasha and Kagome watched the group disappear on the horizon as their new ally examined his fingertips with genuine interest in the new silence that had befallen the campsite. 

"Where are they going?" she asked quietly.

"Taking Shippo to Kaede's."

She frowned at him in concern. "Why? What's going on?"

"That's what I wanna know." He turned an accusatory glare to the newcomer. "Where are you really from? Why are you here and what do you want?"

"Inuyasha, we already talked about this..." Kagome's voice took on an annoyed tone.

"Yeah yeah, you told us all what happened, but it sounded like some half-truths and a whole lotta omission," he growled at her.

Her face flamed. "Some of it is a bit private!"

"We already know about what happened with you and Naraku - you mean to tell me this shit is more private than that?!"

"Er.... yes."

"Bitch -" he scowled, about to unleash a tirade of unpleasantries.

She waved her hands at him in a mild panic, "wait, you don't understand..."

He stomped over to her and leaned over her sitting form in irritation. "Damned right I don't understand! I don't get why he smells like YOU and something weird and why he just shows up in the middle of nowhere with no scent trail leading to the spring so either he can fly and he better fly on back to where he came from, or he just popped into existence at your side and he better figure out how to pop back out the way he came in!"

Kagome blanched in shock and then she grimaced, blushing a bright red as her mind supplied exactly how Pan would have to exit back the way he had 'arrived' there to begin with...

And as their new ally came to her thoughts, he stood up next to her and reached out to place a placating hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. 

Incensed, Inuyasha whirled away from the warmth. "Don't you touch me! I want answers!"

Pan blinked placidly. "We all want answers, Inuyasha, but without the right questions it can be hard to give you the response you're seeking."

"Listen, you sneaky, weird-smelling bastard, I wanna know what your true purpose of hanging around here is!" 

His hands fisted at his sides.

He _would not_ lash out at the annoying male. 

"I am here because Kagome wants me to be here," Pan replied politely.

Inuyasha clenched his fists harder. "What the fuck is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Pan smiled benignly, but Inuyasha caught the smallest hint of challenge in his eyes. "When Kagome no longer wants me, I will leave and find my way elsewhere."

 _'He did not just imply what I think he just implied.'_ He heard Kagome swallowing thickly to his side and couldn't hold back the growl that erupted out of his chest. His hand snapped out and he clutched the male roughly by the throat, not careful to keep his claws from digging into skin as he yanked him closer. " _Wants_ you?"

Clear blood trickled out of the puncture wounds. The odd appearance of the glistening colorless fluid accumulating around his claws drew his attention, right before the scent of it slammed into him like a rampaging oni. His brain entirely abandoned his contemplations of murder. His pupils dilated so far that there was only the thinnest rim of gold visible. 

Pan spoke very quietly in the next moment, "Kagome, we need a barrier, if you don't mind." She nodded in confusion, worried that one or the other was about to get hurt.

Inuyasha withdrew his hand from Pan's neck, moving slowly as though in a daze, and absently licked a droplet of the clear blood from a claw. 

Fire spread immediately through his veins, setting all his nerves on edge and sending a powerful sensation of urgency straight to his loins. He felt as though he perched on a razor-thin ledge of indecision, where the smallest thing would push him off the edge. He managed a careful step backwards through the sudden, intense onset of lust. 

Pan was impressed with Inuyasha's level of control. "Your guardian has exceptional self-mastery, especially considering his heightened sense of smell. I thought he would have thrown me to the forest floor by now."

"Were you _trying_ to bait him?!" She asked, incredulous.

"Testing the limit of his restraint. If he can handle this, then I think he is safe to remain at your side while we hunt down this monster that took so much from so many."

She frowned at him. "He had already proven himself countless times in battle, I don't understand what the point of an additional test could be."

"I'm not a safe person to be in constant contact with, Kagome, especially if we must remain on guard for potential attack. My scent, and especially my blood, can have... significant effects on others with heightened senses, which can be very dangerous in an unprotected location. It will only get worse as I regain my lost strength."

"Significant effects? Is something happening to Inuyasha??"

“It is easy for me to overcome the enemies of those under my protection when intentions of violence have been redirected into lust.”

Inuyasha was careful to take shallow breaths, trying to minimize the impact that scent and taste of blood had on his libido. He was regaining control over his reaction, bit by bit. He ground his teeth together and thought unsexy thoughts as Kagome and Pan spoke in quiet tones. His pulse roared through his ears and he had difficulty making out their words, but as he regained his control, his senses began to come back into focus. He clenched his hands into fists after a moment, closing his eyes to center himself as his claws pierced the flesh of his palms, sending clarity to his brain with the familiar sharp pain. 

But when Pan's forgotten blood entered the self-inflicted cuts on his palm, liquid fire raced up his right arm. It quickly brought him to a knee and he cursed his idiocy as he clutched the affected appendage. The rough texture of his haori fabric, the clenching pressure of his hand gripping his afflicted forearm, the movement of the muscles sliding beneath his skin, and the wind rustling the minuscule hairs along his arm shot intense sensation straight to his brain. 

Echoes of pleasure rocketed through him from the tips of his ears to the ends of his toes and he shuddered violently, feeling close to a spontaneous orgasm. 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out, attempting to get up and move toward him. He was vaguely aware of the rustling of fabrics, the brush of gentle breezes, the swirling scents of arousal and concern and Kagome and sex and blood and Kagome and -

"Do not touch him yet, wait..."

When he opened his eyes, he saw something that made him shudder again, this time against the primal urge flooding his veins. 

Kagome, her knees parted as she attempted to get to her feet and reaching for him with concern in her eyes, and the stranger that looked and smelled so much like her, half-crouched behind her with a supporting hand on her arm and a restraining hand around her waist. Inuyasha stalked slowly toward them, crouched forward on the balls of his feet and the tips of his fingers, stopping within inches of the pair. He brushed his face against the side of hers, turning slightly to run his nose up the shell of her ear under her hair. He shuddered again in pleasure at the luscious mix of her scents.

Staring at the Kagome-like stranger hovering directly behind her, he dipped his head and inhaled deeply as he ran his tongue down the side of Kagome's neck. She shivered and lost her precarious balance, tumbling backwards against Pan, and Inuyasha moved forward quickly to follow the two down to the ground. 

_'Multiple partners'_ she recalled, gasping as her best friend crawled between her parted knees. He inhaled deeply along the skin of her neck again, then leaned beyond her to lick the droplets of blood from Pan's puncture wounds as he pressed his pelvis to hers. She could feel the straining bulge beneath his clothes and moaned as he rocked hard against her. 

He pulled back to search her expression and she licked her lips absently in anticipation, her gaze darting between his eyes. His hungrily followed the moist path her tongue left across the tender flesh. _'No, wait,'_ he clenched his jaw and pushed himself backward to put a few feet of space between them. His body and brain were completely at war, and his brain was barely hanging on.

The scent that swirled up after his small retreat nearly dragged him back to her. Her arousal was thick and heavy, sweet with the scent of moisture accumulating in places he had never seen. 

_'I shouldn't, I can't...'_

Hands (he wasn't sure whose) pulled him back down and he didn't care to resist the encouragement. His mouth slanted over hers as he pressed himself against her. He slid his tongue across her lower lip, tasting the flesh, and when her mouth opened to grant him access, he kissed her with a passion he hadn't realized he possessed. She mewled under the assault of his lips and tongue and gasped in pleasure when he carefully scraped a sharp tooth across her lip. He clutched her thigh in one hand as she tried to press closer and inched his fingertips up her side under her shirt to stroke the soft skin at the edge of her bra. 

Pan was being very industrious (and much less subtle) as the two less experienced kissed and touched above him. He didn't have the energy and self-control to bridge between his priestess and her would-be lover, but he felt he had a very acceptable solution when presented with this almost ideal situation.

He reached around her and expertly undid Inuyasha's hakama to reach inside for the straining member. Inuyasha choked on a half-moan half-growl and bucked hard against Pan's grip.

Pan's free hand then slipped under Kagome's skirt and underwear to skate along the slick bundle of nerves and she cried out in surprise. Kagome shuddered under the onslaught of his fingers, and Inuyasha was lost to the stroking grip on his shaft, the scent of her arousal, and the sweetness of her mouth. Pan made a mental note to sample her more thoroughly for himself soon.

He could sense their excitement and rising desire, but he also felt a lingering hesitation they both still had about physically coupling. 

He closed his eyes and redirected a portion of his remaining energy stores to give himself a feminine passage to stand in for his priestess until the two would-be lovers had enough sense to make the choice for themselves.

Pan angled Inuyasha's cock downward until the head of the shaft pressed against his warm opening, already slick with natural lubrication. Surprise and common sense tore Inuyasha out of his lust induced fog. He looked down at Kagome expecting her to be gazing up at him with expectation, hesitation, nervousness... _anything_ , but instead she was staring dazedly at his face and panting and clutching the arm that led under her clothes, where deft motions of a hidden hand had worked her into a high state of arousal. 

"Inuyasha," she whispered, reaching for his face with her free hand to draw him back to her as the fingers that gripped his straining shaft pulled him back toward the waiting bodies below. Inuyasha glanced down at the male lying beneath them and saw Pan's blue eyes glowing with pink light like Kagome's magic. A tiny voice in his head tried reasoning that he should be suspicious, but he couldn’t think beyond anything other than his desire for the girl beneath him.

He sighed in resignation and allowed himself to be tugged back down to the waiting entrance. He met Kagome's mouth in another drugging kiss as he felt his staff guided to that warm, slick cavern, and he shuddered at the wet heat that hugged his flesh and tugged every sensitive nerve ending, alighting him with fire. He sank into that welcoming warmth, sliding into the slick, gripping flesh. He clutched hips, he wasn't even sure whose, and strained to hold himself back from doing anything damaging with his claws as the delicious friction rubbed down his length. He pulled free to the tip of his shaft, then plunged within again, needing no further guidance to find his way back, buried to the hilt. 

Kagome moaned into his mouth as his next thrust ground against the hand working her sensitive nub, and he briefly imagined he was having her instead of the strange not-male lying beneath her. He encouraged her to wrap her legs around his waist as Pan's now-free hand found its way beneath the fabric of her panties to plunge fingers into her dripping depths. Gods, but he just wanted to sink into her body and never come out again. 

Instead, he thrust deep and hard into Pan a few more times, and Kagome's voice rose into a strangled kind of shout as she was brought to the edge of orgasm, and then he was lost. Two more thrusts as she cried out and clenched her thighs hard around his waist and he came. He collapsed against her, shuddering as traces of his youki danced down his spine and chased after the fluids pumping involuntarily into the passage clinging to his shaft. He caught his breath against her neck as he tried to wrap his head around the madness that had just occurred. 

Even worse, he was feeling like he could still go for another round or twelve with all the repressed sexual frustration he had harbored for years regarding to the woman lying between them. 

"This... must be Pan's idea of dinner," she gasped. Her head rolled back over Pan's shoulder in exhaustion. 

Inuyasha snorted against the fabric of her shirt. "Does he eat dinner every night?" 

"Are you offering?" Pan's voice, thick with the magic he'd received, felt like silk tracing the edge of his ear.

Inuyasha flexed his hips and thrust his swollen member deep within that warm sheath again to feel the sensation of the flesh wrapped around him like a glove. His eyes slid shut in pleasure. "Maybe. But next time, I want to be inside of _you_ , Kagome."

Kagome's mouth went dry at the thought. Inuyasha grinned wickedly at the positive shift in her scent, and Pan picked up on his renewed excitement through the intimate connection. He hooked his soaked fingers into the edge of her equally-soaked underwear and drew it to the side, exposing her glistening entrance to the cool night air. 

"Is this what you want, Kagome? Would you like to feel Inuyasha sliding himself within you, filling you over and over?" Inuyasha stared down into Kagome's blushing expression and thrust his hips forward, sheathing himself within Pan's warmth again as he listened to her heartbeat quicken at the description flowing from Pan's lips. 

Pan extended a thin tendril of flesh from the tip of his finger into Kagome's quivering passage. It curled into a tight coil at the entrance of her womb, carefully blocking off the fluttering entrance. "Do you want to feel him straining against your body before he fills you with his essence?" This precaution would make the collection and absorption of their joined essence much faster and unobtrusive, and avoiding an unexpected pregnancy might make the upcoming battles less dangerous.

There was such heavy anticipation and longing that he knew it wouldn't last long once one of them gave in to the temptation, even though they'd both had some of the edge taken off.

He felt the silver-haired male withdraw and shift position as he leaned forward to capture his priestess’s lips in another long kiss. “Tell him you want it,” he murmured, running his lips up the side of her neck to taste traces of her sweat. “Tell him how much you want him to fill you with his cock, so thick and hard. Tell him how wet you are at the thought of him taking you right now.” She moaned against Inuyasha’s mouth, words impossible as their lips, tongues, and teeth met with such intense passion.

She felt like she might hyperventilate in the anticipation.

Pan had bared her entrance, Inuyasha was inches away and ready to make good on the promise in his expression. She tore her mouth away from his only long enough to mumble in a hurry, “yes, everything he said!” before pulling his face back to hers.

He moved toward her so slowly she thought she might die. 

The first touch of the warm flesh to hers made her cry out in relief - she had almost thought it was a dream. Her hanyou, her silver-haired handsome protector, finally in her arms with nothing on their minds but each other.

His thick cock, already slick with lubricating fluids from Pan, pressed agonizingly and tantalizingly slow within her dripping folds. It was as though he wanted to savor every nuance of her expression as she experienced him filling her. She came before he had even made it to the halfway point.

He was shaking with the effort to hold himself back, but he managed half a smirk as he paused to let her come down from her unexpected moment of bliss. When she relaxed a moment later and tugged on his hair, he sank farther into her, slowly still, wanting to draw out this highly anticipated moment for as long as possible. When his hips rested firmly against the cradle of her thighs, he leaned forward to catch her lips in a tender kiss. 

When their mouths parted, he pulled back slightly to look in her eyes as he withdrew halfway for his first real thrust. She cried out and clutched the fabric of his shirt, trying to drag him closer. She came again when he thrust the second time, and his eyebrows shot up in surprise (not to mention his ego had swollen more than his cock). 

Pan was quite surprised that the level of desire between these two had reached such a hidden boiling point that she had such a strong reaction to so little stimulation.

"Fuck, Kagome..." Inuyasha clutched her hips to angle them upwards slightly as her muscles clenched around him in waves. He was already so close to crashing over as well, and it was maddening that their moment was coming to such a quick end. 

He drew in sharp breaths through his teeth, willing his body to edge back from the precipice, but she was clinging to him so desperately, making such amazing little noises at every twitch and shift of his shaft within her, her legs wrapped sinuously around his waist with her heels nudging him to press deeper inside.

"Please..." she begged.

He wasn't even sure what she was asking for, really, but he gave in and thrust hard once, twice, again, again... he couldn't take anymore when she cried out her pleasure, and he came so hard he saw stars.

He became fully aware of their surroundings a short while later, and found himself still buried deep within Kagome, who was draped halfway over Pan. He looked down into her still dazed expression and asked, "Can we take off our clothes next time?"

She laughed a little, which caused the flesh where they were joined to jump and squeeze. Both groaned in pleasure. 

"Again?" He asked, his voice hoarse with renewed desire. 

She nodded, flexing her inner walls around his shaft to make his eyes slide shut in pleasure. He sat up, dragging the girl with him so she could straddle his lap. Clothes were hastily pulled off, and Pan knelt behind Kagome, reaching around to her front to tweak her nipples and finger her bundle of nerves. 

“Gods, Kagome...”

She moaned his name as he lifted her hips over him to slowly pull her onto his aching shaft, drawing out their pleasure so he could direct his lust for the girl in his arms into words.

“I've wanted you since the first time you sat me. 

I want to push you up against every solid surface in this forest, so I can slide into your heat while you wrap your legs around me.

I want to take you in the top branches of a tree where you have to hold on tight to not fall while I have my way with you.

I want to bend you over so I can squeeze this beautiful ass and watch you arch your back as I fuck you from behind. 

I want to take you every way we can think of a dozen times until we can't walk straight.”

Pan carefully stroked her clit in time with Inuyasha’s thrusts and Kagome came again unexpectedly. He closed his eyes and laughed a little, leaning forward to press his forehead against hers in affection. “Damn, bitch, you’re sensitive.”

She tried to look angry, but she couldn’t manage more than a halfhearted thump against his shoulder as she came down from her peak.

“Turn around,” Inuyasha directed, kissing her one last time before he pulled her free from his straining cock. Kagome faced Pan, and some of her clarity came back as she blushed in sudden embarrassment. It was easy to forget there was a third person present during such an intimate moment, as her entire attention had been focused so directly on the long-awaited tryst with her favorite person.

Pan laid back beneath her as Inuyasha pressed her forward, running his hands across the soft cheeks of her ass and gently squeezing the flesh. Her bared entrance called to him and he wasted no further time in pressing the head of his shaft into those slick folds, savoring every second as his aching flesh sunk deep within her. 

Pan cupped her face with one of his hands and angled her mouth to meet his own as her hanyou penetrated her. She gasped into his mouth and met his tongue with her own. Her brain was fried. Skilled fingers *or something* slid across her neglected bundle of nerves and she thought she might die from such pleasure overload. She was starting to feel a little sore, but even as her flesh ached from overuse, she wanted him to slam into her, deeper and harder, and these damned kisses from the male lying beneath her...

Inuyasha’s pace picked up after a moment of the slow, deep thrusts, and soon he was pounding hard into her, forcing his length as deep as he could manage as she writhed and panted and mewled into Pan’s mouth. Only with his aid did she avoid collapsing against the ground under the force of the hanyou’s passions. 

She felt him swelling thicker as he thrust a few frantic final strokes, and when he howled his release she came with a shriek, feeling him pulse strongly deep within. The two panted heavily in the following silence. 

“Not sure...” he barely managed “...why we didn’t do this earlier.”

Kagome grinned against Pan’s chest, but then gasped in discomfort as the hanyou’s still-erect shaft twitched within her. 

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Suddenly concerned, he pulled his length from her as gently as he could and they both helped her to lay back on a patch of soft grass. 

“Too much of a good thing,” she laughed a little. “I’ll be alright after I have some time to recover.” She looked down at his huge erection. “Hmm, that looks like you could have kept going for a while.”

Inuyasha blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, I’m... yeah.”

Pan gently nudged the hanyou out of his way. “If you wouldn’t mind, I’d like some dinner, now.” Kagome looked confusedly between the two, not quite sure what Pan was asking for. “And you can continue where you left off, if you’d like,” he added, glancing over at Inuyasha before leaning forward to kiss Kagome. She gasped as he traced her lips with his tongue, and he slipped it once inside her mouth to tease her tongue with a sugary sweet flavor.

He dropped tiny kisses along her cheek to her neck, then peppered her skin with kisses, licks and gentle nips of teeth as he moved farther down her body. He drew a nipple between his lips and suckled briefly, palming the other globe with a gentle hand and nimble fingers. He smiled against her skin when she gasped and could feel the desire growing from the male watching behind him.

Pan kissed his way down the miko’s exhausted body, stopping only when he’d reached her entrance, from which Inuyasha’s spent fluids trickled enticingly. He sighed in bliss and dipped his tongue carefully into her passage, lapping up the essence they’d both produced. Kagome’s face turned beet red as she understood what he was doing, then turned her gaze toward the hanyou staring down at what was happening before him.

Pan had presented his entrance to Inuyasha, making continued sex still available for the exceptionally horny hanyou. As he watched Kagome sigh in bliss at the gentle motions of the mouth against her opening, he felt his cock twitch as a reminder that there was a willing partner practically asking to be filled. Watching her gasp and moan in pleasure was so hot he found himself drawn toward the offered entrance. He thrust within, not bothering to be as careful with this replacement as he would have been with his Kagome. He savored the sense of warmth and friction hugging his cock as he watched his miko writhe beneath the attentions of this strange male between them. 

His mind didn’t even register that Pan was more female than male. Regardless of the masculine voice and body, he didn’t have a cock, just hairless girl parts. Girl parts that worked perfectly for pounding into when Kagome couldn’t take anymore of him. 

Kagome gasped and moaned as Pan’s dexterous and impossibly long tongue moved in amazing ways, seeking out every point within her to catch any trace of fluid that had accumulated. He looped it upwards within her and stroked something _just right_ , making her toes curl in pleasure. It was incredibly arousing to watch Inuyasha slake his lust while staring at her so intently.

She watched him watching her, watched as his orgasm came upon him, saw how his jaw clenched and his eyes brightened and he shuddered his release, then continued fucking with renewed vigor. She shivered in pleasure and arousal, watching him take his time with the warm and willing body that had been provided while staring her down. 

She wanted him inside her again; wanted to feel his thick cock filling her to the brim, wanted to feel the pulse of his orgasm as his spilled his seed within her.

Watching her writhe under Pan’s ministrations while she watched him take his pleasure was as sexy as it was frustrating. He pounded into the passage provided for him, but she was just out of reach. He wanted to touch her, kiss her, clutch her to his body as he came. He slowed his thrusting as the desire for her grew and couldn’t be met by the replacement he had been offered. 

His connection to Pan gave his wishes away, and Pan pulled away from them both, standing fluidly and unexpectedly pulling Kagome to her feet. Inuyasha nearly lost control of himself in a brief flash of rage of being denied entirely in the middle of sex, but his brain quickly caught up with Pan’s intentions as he sat on a nearby log and pulled Kagome to sit in his lap facing the aroused hanyou. She blushed brightly as Pan spread her legs with his own, exposing both of their entrances to Inuyasha’s hungry gaze. He beckoned him forward with a slight gesture, running fingertips across her slick flesh and tracing the tip of his tongue along one of her shoulders. 

As he drew close enough to touch, Pan said, “Use me as a buffer for your excess, so you can be gentle with her.” Inuyasha scoffed; _of course_ he’d always be gentle with her, but it was so good to have something to really tear into without fear of causing injury to his favorite person.

Pan’s fingers were already plucking and teasing her breasts as Inuyasha leaned forward to kiss her. This arrangement worked much better for him, as he could touch and kiss his miko and fuck with abandon without hurting her fragile flesh. As his orgasm drew near, he made the decision that he wanted to give it to her, and then he latched onto that rapidly drawing moment, focusing on his body and tempo so he could withdraw at the right time. “Kagome,” he managed between clenched teeth.

He didn’t finish whatever he had in mind to say as the moment came upon him and he had to focus on changing passages. She moaned in pain and pleasure, clinging to him tightly as he thrust his throbbing length deep within her just in time to release his seed again. He kissed her hard as his body convulsed with the strength of his orgasm, his brain helpfully supplying images of this woman being filled with his seed, growing large with his children, and being his forever. 

“Mm, Inuyasha...” she whispered, clutching him tightly as he came back to his senses. He was still hard and wanted more, but he knew that her body needed to rest and recover before he could have her anymore. He sighed and held her tightly to him, enjoying the intimate connection he had while buried so deep. His cock still pulsed within her, releasing the final thick dregs of his seed as he relaxed in her embrace. 

“I could do this all night,” he said against the skin of her neck. 

Kagome made a small sound of amusement. “I bet you could. I need a break, though.”

Pan smirked at him, his Kagome-blue eyes twinkling in amusement. “I could do this all week.” 

Kagome rolled her eyes. “You two feel free to go on without me. I’ll just watch.” 

Pan wouldn’t let her escape without cleaning her out again, and he left behind a gift of soothing fluids within her that brought immediate relief to her sore flesh. She lounged nearby and watched Inuyasha fuck Pan in various positions, finding that her arousal refused to ebb as both males focused entirely on her instead of each other.

She wasn’t sure how long it was before Inuyasha finally decided he’d had enough, but once she assured him that her barrier was still going strong, he curled up in her arms and fell fast asleep.

Pan laid behind her and looped an arm across them both. "Your magic is stronger than his, but he has a ridiculous amount of stamina. I've never seen someone insist on that many couplings."

She snickered. “He doesn’t know when to give up. This is how he behaves during battle.” 

He hummed a little in consideration. “I feel that we have woken a fiend, and he might be tempted into entanglements at poor times.” 

“Was it your scent that kept him going for so long, like you had mentioned?” 

“Perhaps. He also has great desires for you, more than you can imagine. Maybe with enough exposure to my blood he will be able to ignore the effects, if he chooses to. But, he can always sate his needs with me. His energy will go a long way toward rebuilding myself. He has such an exotic taste, too. His power, I mean. It is spicy, warm and wild. 

“Yours is bright and feminine, soft but sharp. Like a fine blanket hiding an assassin's dagger.” He leaned over her slightly to inhale near her lips. “Sweet and warm, like a delicate dessert from a foreign land.” He traced the tip of his tongue along her lower lip. “Rich and smooth, like the flesh of the fruit from the sacred tree.”

Her lashes fluttered as he leaned forward farther to press his lips to hers in a gentle kiss and she sighed. When her eyes opened again, she promptly forgot his heart-melting words. She blinked twice in disbelief. “Did you change the color of your eyes?”

“No, should I?” 

“No, no... they’re fine. It’s just that they’re a different color than they were before. They aren’t blue, anymore.”

His eyebrows rose in surprise. “I know that with this new body, my skin is paler than it used to be, but my eyes were blue? What color are they now?”

She examined his eyes closely, trying to ignore the sugary sweet scent of his mouth that just begged her to take another taste. “There is still a little bit of blue, but now there is some gold, so it almost looks green.”

“And my hair? What color is it?”

“Black, like mine...” she started, then looked again. “It’s also streaking with a lighter color.” She reached up and fingered some of the soft strands that were now intertwined with gold. 

“Interesting. Perhaps my body is adopting its original features, even those which aren’t necessary for my survival. In a short time, I might look more like my original self instead of you.”

She squashed the tiny bit of disappointment that his appearance might be changing, because he was quite pretty as-is. 

Pan thankfully changed subjects. “Your friends must be made aware of these new circumstances, if I am to aid in the fight against this monster.”

“Will we be in danger?”

Pan sighed. “Not directly. My body can release pheromones that drives sexual urges. It came in handy at the temple but was rarely necessary because my visitors generally wished for my advances without needing stimulation. My blood is more of a defense, for if I’m injured and blood is spilled, the scent of it... well, you saw with Inuyasha. There is less effect on humans, because humans are not very threatening to my nature.”

She smiled in amusement at his thinly veiled insult. “I can think of a few humans who might be a bit threatening to your nature...” she murmured, reaching behind him to brazenly pinch his butt. 

“Get some rest, Kagome.”

She yawned and curled around her hanyou in response, checking her barrier one last time before she dozed off. Pan’s arm draped across them both, and he tucked his nose into her hair to inhale his new favorite scent.


End file.
